Bring Back the Dead
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: My idea how to bring back GH characters I miss. It begins w/Nikolas & Elizabeth learning about what Helena has done. More characters will be revealed, so I can't say who in the characters section. Addendum-when I first wrote this I was part of a private msg board & included over 30 YT clips to accompany the story. As I was not sure of licensing & due to length, I omitted those.
1. Chapter 1

Bring Back the Dead-2014

Ok, this is my halfhearted attempt to wish some things. It pretty much revolves around the Cassidines' and the fallout. It is after Elizabeth was shot by Obrecht.

Nicholas is going through boxes of things he found in the tunnels. He comes across a metal box with a lock on it. He takes it upstairs and Elizabeth tells him she feels well enough to return home and thinks it's for the best so Cam and Spencer can work out their Emma problems. He doesn't want her to go, so he says, "look at what I found, maybe you can help me go through it". She helps him find a hammer and they break open the box. Inside there are several folders. On the top is a letter addressed to him from his grandmother.

"My darling grandson. If you have found this I am either dead, captured by the Spencers or by someone else. In any case, I feel the need to tell you the truth of some things I have done. Victor has been a part of this, so he must remain unharmed until you discover everything you need. Stephan is alive. I provided the same treatment as my beloved Stavros. Victor has also been behind this; it has taken longer to get Stephan back to health as we didn't have the resources we have today. While Stavros has been healing, so has Stephan. If I am gone only Victor knows the truth. If Stavros has met his end only you and Victor remain. But you are the true Cassidine heir. It is up to you to uncover all the truths. Victor is not to be trusted. This is what everyone thinks has happened, but we were able to revive your Uncle at General Hospital and switch another body for his".

Nicholas sits down as he is trying to process everything. Elizabeth sits too and takes his hand in hers. She says, "you know that this Helena we are talking about. She may be trying to mess with your head and so far it seems to be working".

Nicholas replies, "you are right, but what if this time she is telling the truth. Either way, I need to find out. Can you help me? Please don't say anything to Ric. He can never know what is going on. Can I trust you to not say anything to anyone?"

Elizabeth nods her head and says, "of course. I know how dangerous Helena can be".

First, Nikolas wants to make sure his family is safe. He asks Elizabeth if she knows where Lucky is. She tells him no, he sends a postcard every so often, but he jumps around a lot, so she doesn't know how to contact him. He calls Italy where his mother and grandmother are staying, and he wants to make sure only the staff he trusts stays with them. Next, he calls for a family meeting: Dante, LuLu, and Alexis. He plans on telling them what he knows as he wants to make sure their families will be protected. As he waits, he and Elizabeth have a nice long talk.

Nicholas says, "you may be in danger too as we both know she is the one who switched those paternity tests. I found out later her main goal was to turn Adien into hating Lucky and his family. She has always been obsessed with them and by association that means you as well, so Adien and Cameron need to stay with us here".

She wants to know about her job and how to explain the boys' absences. He considers bringing in a tutor, but Elizabeth thinks they need to do stick to the same routine as always. He agrees because he doesn't want to arouse suspicion. He will just have extra men to look after them. He wants Elizabeth to continue with her work, but at night she and her boys need to stay with him. He also realizes Spencer may be a problem as he is always running off and not listening to his dad when he is supposed to be grounded.

After everyone has arrived, Nikolas explains the situation to them.

Alexis stands up and screams, "I knew it, that damn bitch will never die or if she is dead, her hands are all over this".

Dante too has firsthand knowledge of what Helena can be capable of. He immediately is concerned about LuLu and Rocco. He also tells them that Ric can never know what is going on. Ric is unstable and will try to steamroll himself into the situation and could possibly screw everything up for them, especially if he tries to take Elizabeth away thinking he can protect her better and screw anyone else. He will not be thinking rationally.

One thing he has held off telling them until now is that Obrecht was in cahoots with Helena and Victor. He is not sure, but believes Britt is not involved; just in case he wants them to be cautious. He wants Dante to continue working at the PCPD. He may be able to find out some information that way.

Nikolas thinks Alexis may be safe as she has never been much of a Cassidine especially when it comes to being the heir, besides Helena sees her more of an annoyance than anything. But he does want her and her children safe including Sam. He knows that Ric is Molly's father but doesn't want Ric in the way, because all this could start a war and Victor may take things to the next level. He asks her if she can keep this from him. She nods, but says, "the minute you find out about all of this I want to be there to kill the bitch myself or see Victor pushed off a cliff".

Nikolas then asks Alexis that while she may not like it, he wants to bring in Sonny on the loop as he has the manpower to keep an eye out for her and her girls. Even if Molly is not his, he would still want her safe and he would need to have someone look after Kristina. He also thinks that Sonny should know about LuLu and Dante and them getting protection, especially Rocco. Alexis wants to tell Sam, but Nikolas thinks Sam can take care of herself and not knowing much about this Silas guy, the fewer people who know the better.

Finally, everyone looks to Elizabeth asking how all of this relates to her. Nikolas explains she was there when he opened the box and Helena has always been a threat to Elizabeth. Nikolas also explains that his family knows how much Elizabeth means to him and that he wants to keep her safe. Britt may have some nasty things to say to her, which could get back to her mother, so he plans on spending more time at Genera Hospital with the excuse of working on Board stuff. He is unsure if he wants to send Spencer to his mothers or keep him with him.

After everyone has left, he puts his arm around her and brings her close to him saying, "I could never forgive myself if something else happens to you. I know you want me to have closure with Britt before doing anything else. I also have a confession; I was just agreeing with you about the 'friends' part as my feelings for you have never changed and I don't think yours has either".

He pulls her into a long kiss, and she says, "you know with the boys around this can't happen or we will have to be very careful". He decides what is best is to send Spencer to see his grandmother and great grandmother. Elizabeth says, "you know there will be a fight about this regarding Emma".

Nikolas thinks this would be better that way and they can also keep an eye out for Cameron and not encourage him in any way regarding Emma. He replies, "Cameron can spend a few nights with Audrey and then we can have some time for themselves". He pulls her in for another kiss, but she stops him.

Elizabeth says, "this is all very tempting, but first we need to look through these folders for clues".

Nikolas replies, "I need to go into town and see Sonny and fill him in everything".

Elizabeth says, "I still have a few sick days before they will allow me to return to work, could drop me off at my place and I will pack up a few things and head back to Wyndemere. Could you pick up Cameron from school before home? I will start on the folders and organize them for you while you are away." He agrees, kisses her on the forehead and they take the launch back to Port Charles. She hastily packs a few things for everyone and gets back to Wyndemere before anyone can see her.

There are several folders and while many are very dusty, they are sealed except for Stephan. As tempted as she is to open them, she realizes the task at hand is to first find Stephan. She only hopes that if Stephan is found alive when he returns, he will not take vengeance on those she loves.

She remembers Nikolas telling her how he found Helena and Stavros on Cassidine Island and played along with their plan regarding his father. So, it would make sense that Stephan is being held there as well. She is making notes while drinking some Brandy when Ric comes bursting in wanting to know why she hasn't returned home. She quickly hides the file and tells him that she, Adien and Cam are staying with Nikolas. Nikolas will be by shortly so maybe Ric should leave now. Adien is sleeping and she doesn't want to wake him.

Ric persists and tells her he loves her, and she shouldn't be so forgiving of Nikolas and moving in with him. Elizabeth reminds Ric of what he has done, and he replies that was so in the past, come back and let me stay with you. Finally, she says, "just leave Ric, its best I stay with Nicholas and there is all this room and we have a connection that you and I will never have".

At this point, Nichols has returned and tells him to listen to what Elizabeth has said and not speak so loudly that Cameron would hear. He tells Ric to leave and he is no longer wanted at his home and he will see to it that he never comes back again. Ric stomps away saying, "this is not the last you will hear from me Elizabeth; you belong with me. Jason is dead, Lucky left you and Nicholas is jealous because he will never have what we did together".

Elizabeth says, "goodbye Ric".

Nikolas asks her if she is sad about this and if this what she wanted, or does she really want to be with him. She asks is Cameron in his room. Nikolas says yes, so Elizabeth grabs him, and they head up to the turret room where they first made love and all those memories come rushing back. Later after everyone has had dinner and put to bed, she shows him what she has found out so far.

They stay up late going over everything in the file labeled "Stephan" Elizabeth explains her reasoning of where Stephan may be. He knows there are many rooms all over the place on Cassidine Island and it could take forever to find him. Even if he is in one of the chambers it could take a long time. Elizabeth knows Luke spent some time there, but Nicholas dismisses this as saying, "you know Luke doesn't care about my Uncle and he could very well kill him the moment he sees him. Dante is also another option as he was able to find LuLu".

In the morning Nikolas calls Dante and asks him if he can come back, he has a few things to discuss from last night. Dante and LuLu arrive with Rocco in the afternoon. LuLu wants Elizabeth's take on the Spencer/Cassidine war. Elizabeth explains what she can remember. "Stephan loved your mother very much and did what he could do to protect her from Stavros. For a while, they were together during a separation from your father".

As this was going on, Nicholas is filling Dante in. Nicholas goes to the library and in the archives, he finds the map of Cassidine Island. He and Dante pour over all the information. They come up with possibilities where to look. They both think they need a 3rd person, but do not know who to trust. There are still a lot of people in Port Charles that know who Stephan "was" and it is hard to determine who would be on their side. Sonny needs to stay in town to keep an eye on things. Nikolas does not completely trust Luke when it comes to Stephan. Dante thinks of Anna but knows the PCPD can't be that short staffed and they almost know nothing about this Nathan guy and whether they could trust him. With his connections, they think of Robert. Robert would have an investment as Robin was held captive there and he knows the island and the property. Nicholas gives Robert a call.

After everyone has gone home, Nikolas takes Elizabeth on a light walk around the grounds. After dinner and Adien and Cam are in their beds, Elizabeth knowing the next day Nikolas will probably be gone for several days, spends the night in his arms. In the morning Nikolas takes Robert, Dante, and Spencer on his plane, dropping Spencer off at his mothers' and asks if Spencer can stay for a few days. He doesn't reveal anything else. They get back on the plane and turn it around heading for Greece.

After Elizabeth dropped Cam in school and Adien in daycare, she went about her work, and then afterward picked up the boys. Upon her return to the launch, Ric was waiting for her. She asked him if she needed to get a restraining order against him.

He says, "I know Nicholas is out of town, so maybe we can have dinner".

She replies, "I have the boys with me".

He says, "you can drop them off at your grandmothers'".

She retorts, "don't you get a clue, Ric. I told you several times I don't have time for you. Leave me alone or I will call Garcia or Cruz".

She gets on to the launch and after dinner and the kids are in bed, she picks up one of the folders. Before she can open it Nicholas calls. He told her he found Stephan, but he is very confused, even more so than LuLu was and not quite as much as Stavros. He does not know if it's safe to transport him because of the threat of Victor if he finds out Stephan has been rescued. He is unsure if Wyndemere is a safe place to be. Elizabeth asks if it is safe to send him to Italy and if there is a clinic there where people can be trusted. Plus, he can use that as an excuse to go visit. He doesn't think his uncle is ready to face Laura yet and thinks it is better if he goes to a private clinic in Switzerland. He wants Patrick to see Stephan, but since Patrick and Sabrina just has a baby, that may be out of the question, so she mentions Drake Sr. He has been clean for years and is still a top-notch neurosurgeon. He agrees but says, "we may have some more visitors". She wants to know who. He tells her, "do you remember when Sonny and Jason's warehouse was bombed?"

She says, "of course, I got shot".

He tells her, "Alexis sister Kristina is alive, but Alexis must not know until I return. We need to keep Kristina someplace safe and hidden, I found her in the same room Robin was being kept in 2013". Elizabeth remembers some of the places Jason talked about during his travels, so she recommends them, but advises him to not let Kristina make any phone calls. Nicholas says when he gets home, he will inform Alexis and see if she can get Ric to look after Molly and use the excuse that she needs some time to herself.

Elizabeth tells him of Ric's visit. This angers Nicholas even more, but he says, "we have one more surprising thing we must deal with. While searching the compound they found one more person-Luke Spencer!"

Elizabeth says, "but I just saw him yesterday, are you sure?"

Nicholas replies, "yes, just by spending less than five minutes, Robert and Luke were duking it out and throwing in some punches. It really is Luke. Once they were able to calm Luke down, we explained the situation to him, and he became very pissed. He wants to return to Spanky and Slim. Robert told him to remember their training. They need to be careful and get rid of Fake Luke, insert him into whatever this guy is doing and then neutralize the situation".

He told Elizabeth that for now he'd drop off Robert somewhere and contact him later. Then on the jet, he and Dante return to Port Charles. Once Nicholas has returned and the boys are in bed, he and Elizabeth have some quiet time. She tells him that Ric will not give up on her. He reminds her of everything Ric has done in the past and reassures her that he will make sure she is safe. Before heading off to bed they re-examine the files and finds the one labeled Luke.

They find out the imposter is dealing drugs and most likely been threatening Spencer and Emma. Nicholas plans on telling Sonny the next day, but to wait for the real Luke to get there. He calls his mother to make sure Spencer is safe and he is.

While they are in bed (of course in another room other than the one he slept in with Britt, and far enough away so she can leave if the boys get up.) She notices Nicholas is tossing and turning in bed. She wakes him up and he tells her he is worried about Kristina but even more so about Stephan as he does not know what Stavros, Victor, and Helena has done to him and if they have messed with his mind. Elizabeth asks him if it was the right idea to have him be so close to Laura. Nicholas says it may be a good thing as they do have a past and at one time loved each other and maybe she can help him with his confusion. It's best that Luke does not know this as even if they are divorced, the war could start all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas stops by to see Alexis and tells her the news of Kristina and where she can find her. Alexis is so shocked but happy. He tells her Ric cannot know and she could just say Molly would like some time with her dad. He asks if Ned would want to go too? She thinks he would and that he can be trusted. She packs and rushes off to the Quartermaine Jet! She meets Ned and they reminisce about Kristina, happier and sadder days.

Nicholas returns and closes one file. Kristina is safe and will soon be reunited with Alexis and Ned. It will only be a matter of time and therapy and family to help bring her back. Luke's file needs to stay open until they can dispose of the fake Luke. Nikolas puts that file aside in a "pending" stack. Robert and Luke will know what to do. He is keeping Stephan's file open as he knows his recovery is still ongoing and he wants to visit him again. He places that file on top of Luke's. He wants to know how much time Elizabeth has off and they can use that as an excuse to get all the kids together and to spend time away from PC.

There are five more files left to open, but he says they can wait, the most important people in his life have been found and soon Stephan will join them. While he and Luke have always been at odds, Luke says he has come to terms regarding Stephan. He even remembers that is was Helena that framed him for Stephan's "murder"

Later as they head off to bed they each have their share of dreams and nightmares. Nicholas remembers what it is like to be a Cassidine and how the ones most important to him are now alive, but he will still have to worry about Victor

Elizabeth remembers how she nearly ripped the lives of her and both the men she slept with, wondering if she was to blame in Helena wanting all this vengeance? She wakes up in a cold sweat and Nicholas asks her what is wrong. She wants to know if she is partly to blame for this war especially regarding him and Lucky and even though all this time has passed, is it still wrong? She recalls this was one of the worst things she did and wonders if it is still wrong and if Lucky would still care if they are together again. Nicholas says, we can't think about the past, we each have moved on and Lucky knows this.

Elizabeth says you are right, but I see a pattern and I wonder if this is the best choice for us. Nicholas laughs and says it's better than the alternative. She wants to know what that is. He says she could always sleep with Sonny. She looks at him grabs a pillow and throws it at him. They start a pillow fight and soon they both forget about their dreams.

He says we should get some sleep as we still have other files to go through. She suggests he goes to visit Stephan. He asks her to join him as he's sure Laura and Lesley would want to see the kids. They agree they will review the files on the plane. She leaves a message for her grandmother and General Hospital.

They arrive in Italy and Nikolas says he needs to move Laura, Lesley, and Spencer to a part of Cassidine Island few know about. Stephan has been transferred back to Greece to more familiar surroundings. After visiting with his family. He tells Laura about Stephan and asks if she wants to come with him to see Stephan. She agrees. On the plane ride to the place she called home or her prison many years ago, Laura shows Nikolas pictures and hopes that may help with Stephan's memory. Nikolas stops her and tells her to wait to share with his Uncle. Upon arrival, Laura sits by Stephan's bedside and tells him she loved him once and maybe if he can get better, they can try again

Soon his hand reaches out to her and he asks, "is that you Lasha?"

She replies, "yes, and there is someone here to see you".

Nicholas says, "Uncle do you remember me? Do you know what has happened?" Stephan shakes his head yes.

Laura says, "I'll give you both some time together". But Stepan says you both need to hear this. He explains what Helena and Victor have done to him. Laura says, "you don't need to worry about her or Stavros".

Stephan asks, "Stavros is alive?"

Laura explains what she did and that she killed him because of what he did to Lulu. She also explains Helena is dead and somehow she was the one to lead them to you. He wants to know old LuLu is and what year is it. Laura looks at Nicholas and says; "do you think he is ready for this?"

Stephan becomes very agitated. Nicholas explains just in case he had his sister LuLu fly in last night. Many years have passed, and she is older now. Would he like to see her? He says, "yes, very much." They let LuLu in. She was so young the last time she saw him, but as surprised as he was he just smiled and says, "you look just like your mother did at that age." He wants to get caught up on her life and she tells him she has a baby boy and shows him pictures of Rocco.

Nicholas says, "uncle, you need your rest, we can go over more later".

He shows LuLu the house, and pictures and those of when his Uncle and he were younger. She looks up and sees a painting and gasps, she says, "that is the man who gave Dante and me the other embryo. Who is he?"

Nikolas replies, "I think he's my Uncle Victor."

LuLu finds Lesley spending time with the boys and surprisingly Cam and Spencer are getting along.

Elizabeth and Nicholas put their heads together in a meeting. So, it is true that Dr. Obrecht and Victor are in cahoots, but why? They knew she was intent on getting Ben back to Britt, having Nikolas marrying her. But what about Spencer, he would be a true Cassidine by blood. Were they planning on getting rid of him too? and there were so many other bloodline people next in line for the throne. Nikolas says, "this means Victor and Dr. O know where they all are and may even realize Stephan is alive too. Since our cover is blown, everyone needs to leave now. It's time for everyone to return to Port Charles and that includes Stephan. We can keep him in private wing away from anyone who could find him."

On the plane ride back. Nikolas explains to Laura there is a fake Luke out there so maybe it's best she stay in hiding and let the real Luke fix things. She disagrees and wants to see how this guy could fool everyone and maybe trick him into saying or doing the wrong thing. Everyone has arrived home and Nikolas says, "even if some people know that Stephan is here, he shouldn't leave the grounds, there are too many people they cannot trust. But I will send for Patrick Drake as he has helped him out so much with what Jerry Jacks has done, to me by injecting me with a toxin, but with Patrick's and Robins help and eventually, Emily's they were able to find a counter-agent".

Stephan says, "since you didn't' mention her I didn't want to bring her up, but what is going on now with her? Aren't you and Elizabeth together now?"

Nikolas says, "it's complicated, but Emily died about seven years ago". He explained all the sadness and lies during that time. But, he and Elizabeth somehow found each other again after a situation they were trying to forget. It ruined both Lucky and their relationship. He told him what Helena did and how he almost thought he had another son, but Helena tricked all of them and tried to restart a Cassidine/Spencer war all over again. "So, I decided to leave town, but returned when I found out what Stavros was planning on doing to LuLu". Nikolas did his best to tell Stephan only the most important things especially about how he found him, and that Victor may be roaming the streets of Port Charles. He then adds, "after everything, there was a lot of heartache and Elizabeth got shot in the arm, but through it all, I found love again with her, this time I don't want to let her go". Without saying anything more, his thoughts go back to how everything changed from knowing each other as teenagers leading to happier and sadder times. He then tells his Uncle he will show him to his suite to rest and get acclimated. Laura has headed off to another suite to be near her grandkids. Later after some brandy together, he and Elizabeth head off to bed. They talk about the folders but agree it's been a long night and they lie next to each other and go back to dreaming.

Morning comes and they all meet up for breakfast. Nikolas tells Stephan, Dr. Patrick Drake will be by around 2:00. Laura desperately wants to see many people and Nikolas calls Sonny to see it's safe and if the real Luke has contacted him yet. Since Laura is not on the run or presumed dead, they feel it will be safe. She is hoping she can control herself around Fake Luke and not ruin things for the real Luke when he comes to take his place.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolas and Elizabeth go outside and walk the grounds, but she must get back to General Hospital since she took all this time off. Nikolas explains there are enough guards around that he can join her with the pretense of board meetings. They grab one of the folders and she starts to read it while on the launch. Her eyes tear up and her hands go to her mouth and then to her forehead. She stops reading and Nikolas wants to know what is wrong. She hands him the file; she can't read any more of it. If everything so far has been true, is this one also? She is not even sure she can concentrate on work now. Nikolas takes the file and it says that Jake is alive and being held someplace safe. She starts sobbing and Nikolas holds her in his arms. He's not sure what to do either. He knows that they expect her back to work, but she will not be able to do her job without putting patients at risk. He gets ahold of Patrick before he is to go see his Uncle. Patrick, for the time being, is handling the job of COS. He clues in Patrick and then grills him about being sure it was Jake that died. Patrick feels certain, but after his many conversations with Robin about Helena and what Robin went through, it's possible it's true. His thoughts also turn to Jerry Jacks and what he put Robin and Nikolas through. He understands Elizabeth cannot do surgery today, so he assigns her to help with Nicholas in the boardroom so they can brainstorm.

Elizabeth is trying to hold herself together. She starts rambling and says, "I don't know where Lucky is, Jason is dead, they would know what to do. Spinelli went somewhere, but I don't know how to reach him. He could find out with his resources. He was able to find her when Ewen kidnapped her. What if it was Jerry, wanting to punish her and Jason, but still found a way to help cure Joss." He finds a bottle of scotch in the drawer of the boardroom and tells her to drink it and it may calm her down. He also finds a paper bag and says she needs to breathe into it and that will help. After a few gasps of breath air, she balances herself.

She is willing to do anything to get her boy back, can she call Sonny? She mentions Sam and her PI work. Nikolas is afraid that since they don't know much about Silas, he could be in cahoots too and that may spook them. As far as anyone else they may only know Stephan may be alive. No one else knows about Kristina or that they found the real Luke. Laura visiting would not raise any red flags. He thinks that only them, Dante (who he plans on calling), Sonny and Patrick should know about this news. They know that gossip spreads like wildfire in Port Charles. While Elizabeth has calmed down a little, she goes off to a corner and sits down on the floor while Nikolas makes his calls. Her mind flashes back to Jake and his death

Nikolas has finished his calls and sees Elizabeth curled up in a ball in the corner. He helps her up and she wipes away her tears. She says, "I can't be here right now. I need to get outside, go somewhere, anywhere." Nikolas says he will help. As they leave General Hospital, she sees Ric but runs past him not wanting him or anyone else to see her tears.

Nikolas asks where she wants to go. She said gram shouldn't know about this or see her face. She only wants to stop by her place to get some more things and maybe grab a few things of Jake. She knows he will be older now and may not even know who she is but wants to get some of his special toys she still has of him.

Nikolas tells her he can bring her back to his place, but she is not ready to do that yet. He says, "you should eat. We could go to the Floating Rib",

But she replies, "that is really Jakes and I can't be reminded of something that may or may not be true."

He asks about Kelly's, "you need to eat something. She agrees to go. She orders soup and half a sandwich. He says, "we haven't looked through the rest of Jakes file, do you want to do that now?" She shakes her head no, not now. They both eat in silence. She wipes tears off her face and he asks what is wrong.

She replies, "you know with all of this other stuff going on, I realized a few days ago was his 7th birthday; but maybe if he is alive someone, some place is celebrating that for him."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something and runs outside. Nikolas follows her and Victor is with Jerry Jacks. He grabs Elizabeth holding her back, knowing this is not the place. She runs around the corner and throws up. He follows her and they can overhear the conversation.

Victor says, "apparently my brother Stephan is still alive, and this may cause some problems if he remembers who else was on the island with him, but the rest were moved a long time ago. I will keep an eye out for just in case he remembers something." Nikolas and both Elizabeth mouth the word, Dr. O? They already figured out that Dr. O and Victor have a connection via the embryos, but what would that have to do with Jerry?

Elizabeth and Nikolas remembers everything from the metro court when she was pregnant and the tainted water supply, and about all the stuff Jerry did to him, Emily, Robin, and Patrick for money. Jerry always had a reason for things but did have a soft spot for three people: his brother, Josslyn and Alexis. Joss and Alexis could be key pawns in this, but what about Jax. While he loves his brother, can they bring him in on everything and will he go up against his brother to do it?

They call and ask Dante if he can have Victor followed and update him that there may be others involved and to just keep quiet about the embryos. They want to know if they can find a way to contact Jax without Carly knowing. Nikolas considers calling Alexis but does not want her to overreact to something she has no power over, and he doesn't want to worry her since she is spending time with Kristina.

Elizabeth is still a little shaky and says she needs to go someplace quiet and away from everyone. She doesn't want to go home or be at Audrey's either. She thinks of her studio as that has been something she has never been able to let go of. Nikolas takes her there and she says she just wants to be alone. She walks around touching things and looking at the last thing she was working on which was a family picture with Jake in it. She made two different versions. One with her, Nikolas, Em, Lucky and Jake in her arms. There were still some finishing touches she needed to complete. The other one was stenciled in with charcoal and she blows the dust off it. It had Jason on his motorcycle and Jake in front of him. She realizes that it was right before things ended with Jason because of the Russians kidnapping Jake. She remembers she came close to slashing the picture and throwing it away. She looks at it now and is glad she didn't ruin it. If Jake is alive she wants him to see all his families even those who can't be with him anymore. She has so many memories of this place and sits on the couch and starts to sketch again. She imagines what Jake would look like today and starts putting it to paper. She feels ready to leave and calls Nicholas to tell him if he is still around, she's like to go back home with him.

He says, "I can be there in 10 minutes."

Elizabeth replies and she says, "I will be fine."

He explains it is late, she laughs and says, "I used to come here all the time at night and remember, Lucky and I slept under the docks at night. I'll see you at the launch in about 20 minutes." She turns out the light (but not before taking the files she has yet been able to bring herself to read the rest of) and then locks the doors.

She heads down the stairs and hears a voice, so she hides. It says, "I am trying, but I can't get near her, find her alone and Nicholas is always around. What more do you want me to do? I told you I'd only go along with you on this if you promised to not hurt Elizabeth. I've given you as much as I can, but I've been banished from Spoon Island." She recognizes the voice, it's Ric! What has he gotten involved in? Is it Jake? or the whole thing. She waits for him to leave and then she goes through the back alleys when she was on Jason's bike.

She meets Nikolas at the launch, he gives her a hug, but she pulls away. She wants to tell him what happened, but first her mind goes to when Ric was all over her not to forgive Nikolas and wonders if that was one of the reasons, he kept showing up.

Elizabeth remembers, in the beginning, there were some good, but later everything he did was so wrong. He has hated Sonny and Jason so much over the years and even when it came down to a choice of her or them. He has obsessed with bringing them all down and because of that he almost killed her. So even after his return is he going after Sonny all over again, but what does that have to do with her. Elizabeth finally tells Nikolas what she saw and heard. He reminds her of what happened in 2007, and of course trying to blackmail Jason to keep Elizabeth from testifying.

They arrive back to Wyndemere and waiting for them is Stephan and Laura. It looks like they are getting along and they both ask Nikolas if he has forgiven them for their past misdeeds. They learn he is also remembering some happier times. Stephan has been asking about Alexis and how she is doing. Nikolas tells him Kristina is alive and has been spending time with her sister but thinks she would love to come home and see him, now that his memory is returning. Nikolas calls and asks her to return. She agrees, but Ned wants to stay a little longer in hiding with Kristina.

While by herself, Elizabeth finally brings herself to read over the Jake File. Elizabeth has retired to her room. While officially she has not slept there because of spending so much time with Nikolas, now that Laura, Stephan and all the boys are there, she thinks its best they keep their distance, despite how wonderful last night was. She opens the Jake file. As she believed Jerry had something to do with all of this because he wanted to help Joss and while Robin and Patrick were working on Jake, he had the machines look like Jake had died. He then was able to quickly switch another child and whisk Jake away to get the treatment he needed. This gave him with everyone grieving and making decisions to donate enough time to make the switch.

He always had a plan on what to do, but this time he thought Helena and Faison would want to take revenge on the Spencers. By now, people knew Jake was Jason's, but it didn't really matter as Lucky already loved that little boy as his own. He also knew that Helena hated Elizabeth for taking Adien away from Nikolas. Faison never cared for Jason and figured torturing him would give him leverage in the future if he wanted something bad enough in exchange for Jake. All Elizabeth could find according to Helena's file was Jake was either living at Maureen Harper's sister's place since Maureen was getting treatment somewhere and her sister was told it was Maureen's child. Another idea was Faison had him to lure Jason out to kill him, knowing Jason would go to his grave knowing his son was alive but could do nothing about it. But with Jason being dead, Faison would have no use for Jake. The only other logical person would be that Jerry has Jake. Helena's file on Jake was shaky. All she said was Jake was alive and Jerry knew something about it. Jerry knew that Jake was able to save Joss, he wanted to keep him nearby for insurance.

There is a knock at her door and Nikolas head pops in. He says, he knows she has the boys and they shouldn't spend the night together, but would she be up for some lick it, slam it, suck it? She lets out a laugh knowing it was a comedic relief tactic but says sure, but you need to see what I found out about Jake. We will need both Dante's and Jax help. Nikolas says it's late, we will get to it tomorrow. Please join me for a drink.

They both reminisce about how she taught him to lick it slam it suck it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Elizabeth feels calm enough to get back to work. His mother and his Uncle are in the garden having breakfast. After joining them for breakfast, Nikolas and Elizabeth make a quick exit, but before they leave they let them know how happy they are to have them back. Before going to General Hospital, they drop off the kids at school. Nikolas accompanies her on the pretense of board meeting stuff.

He calls Dante to see if he can find Jax to help in case Jerry had something to do with it. Dante wants to know if Victor is still a player and Nikolas says, "yes if he had something to do with the Embryo's then Helena, Dr. O, and others may be involved." A few hours later, Nikolas leaves to give Sonny to have a heads up and warns him to be cautious. Afterwards, he picks up the kids, while Elizabeth is getting Adien out of daycare and heading towards the launch. Ric shows up and by this time, not only because of the renewed relationship with Nikolas but also because of what she overheard last night she very guarded.

Nikolas is heading her way and she sees the look of disgust on his face. She runs up to him, saying, "this may be the only way to get information from him, so just let me talk to Ric and you can take the kids home."

He says, "fine, but there will people looking out for you in case you need them." She reminds him Ric doesn't want anything to happen to her, but maybe she can trip him up on something else. When he gets back home, Alexis is waiting for him and they join Stephan for a family reunion.

Ric wants to go out and she says, "I'll settle for a drink instead, let's take it slow." They are having a drink at the Metro Court and she wants to know why he is so intent on getting back together with her and why he distrusts Nikolas.

As Ric is replying, she looks at his face to see if she can read him. "Elizabeth, I want a second chance, I want to

try again."

Elizabeth replies, "you mean 4th and 5th chance?"

"Okay, I'll give you that. Being away has given me perspective and I am trying to right things. With you and with Sonny. I don't want any more feuding. If I can patch things up with Sonny, maybe that can show you I am trying."

She says, "you need to do it for yourself, not to impress me. Why after all this time did you choose to return?"

"Well I knew you and Jason finally ended it and when the truth came out about Jake, I didn't want to have to be involved prosecuting you in a perjury charge, but the statute of limitations has run out now. Then you got back with Lucky and then I heard about you and Nikolas. Learning Jake had died and Nikolas leaving and then Lucky being gone too, I thought about returning, but I wanted to give you some space. When Jason died I really wanted to believe we might have a shot at being together again."

Elizabeth is watching him, but only half believing him. "I heard about LuLu and the Cassidine/Spencer war heating up again and wanted to come back then, but I had other commitments and when they freed up I saw the car crash of AJ and Nikolas and knew that was only a matter of time."

Elizabeth says, "you were just waiting to make your move for when I would be most vulnerable?"

Ric replies, "I'm sorry it came out this way. I also was working for the Jerome's and when I found out about their real intentions, I wanted to warn Sonny as a sign of good faith. That's when I wanted to see you again. I was happy to go with you to the engagement party and was thrilled that not only did you help LuLu and Dante who is my nephew but also wanted to be there for you after Nikolas belittled you. I told you no one should treat you like that."

Elizabeth says, "careful Ric, you are walking a thin line about Nikolas and me. I told you how far back we have gone. No matter what if anything happens with him and me or if it doesn't, Nikolas and I will always be friends for so many reasons. Also, if you are speaking of how I am being treated, what about what you did to me at Jason's trial and before that, planting a bug on me, I could go on and on about your misdeeds, yet you pick apart one thing Nikolas said to me in a moment of being hit with something shocking?"

She saw a look of dismay on his face, but he replies, "I won't argue right now about Nikolas, but you have to be careful, I've told you I have changed, but not everyone other than me is a true friend."

She says "what are you talking about?

He replies, "nothing." She tells him it's time to go home. He asks, "to your place?" She says no, her kids are still at Wyndemere. While they are waiting for the launch. His phone rings and he looks at it and quickly hits ignore on it. Is it someone, you need to talk to? she asks. He says it will wait.

As soon as the launch takes off she calls Dante and asks if a tap can be put on Ric phone as well as phone numbers are ignored.

When Elizabeth gets off the launch, she runs into Alexis who has taken a suite there too. Nikolas has a smile on his face saying it's the first time in a while that he has had so many people fill the place up.

Nikolas, Alexis, and Elizabeth all meet up in one of the library rooms to brainstorm.  
1\. Stephan has regained his memories and most likely a lot of Port Charles now knows he is alive. They think maybe he should make an appearance for more visibility that if something does happen to him, certain people may be held accountable.  
2\. Kristina: Nikolas believes Ned and Kristina should be safe to return. Making an even stronger Cassidine front. The place where they were holding her has been picked apart and Nikolas has guards watching it in case someone comes back looking for anything else.  
3\. Someone soon needs to do something about Fake Luke. Sonny needs to get the drugs out of Port Charles.

4\. Victor, Dr. O, and many others are the ones to look out for. There is a possibility that Jerry Jacks is also involved.  
5\. Ric is the odd man out. They really don't know what part of this scheme is. All they know is he wants Elizabeth to be safe.

Alexis with a heavy heart says, "if you want to talk about Ric, you should know he has worked in the past for Julian Jerome, who is Sam's father and I am dating. I know the gossip about Julian but if Ric is involved and that could mean others are too and despite how I feel for Julian, my family comes first."

This is what they don't know  
1\. Who Ric is in bed with  
2\. Where is Jerry  
3\. How can they prove/connect Dr. O to Victor  
4\. Find a way to track where Jake is.

Alexis walks out and before leaving says goodbye to Stephan.

Nikolas and Elizabeth talk and both seem confident that Ric connected to Jerry as wells as to Victor, so they may be working in tandem with each other. Elizabeth does not quite grasp why Ric would do anything to Jake if he is concerned about wanting to protect Elizabeth. Jerry, on the other hand, would be a different matter. Does Jerry have something on Ric as he did with Ewen?

Dante has exhausted every lead on Jake and still, nothing shows up. Dismayed, Elizabeth must put that file aside and look at some of the others. One of the files is labeled Georgie Jones and Emily Quartermaine. They were believed to have been killed by the TMK. They were also alive. Elizabeth takes a deep breath in and calls out to Nikolas, knowing he needs to be there to read the file together. While she waits, she pours herself a glass of water. Nikolas arrives and Elizabeth says, "I have something to show you that may affect you and me." They read the file together. Apparently, Helena was working in cahoots with Diego and he made it appear they were dead and got them off to one of the Casssidine clinics. They have since been moved. They have been held in seclusion for almost seven years. After being away for so long, Helena brainwashed them much like she did to Lucky. In the file, Helena states she doesn't know where they are or if they will be able to return to who they were before being brainwashed.

Elizabeth and Nikolas don't know how much to give credence to what they read. Diego did fail on other occasions, but the one Helena wanted dead the most was Emily. She did not feel she was worthy of Nikolas love. She picked Jason to punish because it would hit him the most for those he loved other than Emily. Diego helped with the others because of the Quartermaines and Sam (for nearly killing him ) and Alexis since she got away with killing his Uncle. He went after Georgie and Maxie because he felt they had done him wrong. Diego and Helena had things in common, but she says it was a relief the way Diego died, so all that blame could be placed on him and away from her.

Elizabeth says, "if we can find out the truth if we find her and you want to be with her that's what I want for both of you. Her friendship means more to me."

Nikolas takes it all in saying. "I have wanted that for a very long time, but I also love you; and since so many years have changed, maybe she has too. Plus, she has been brainwashed, so she may not even want me." This is too much too for him to process.

After finding out about Emily and Georgie, they both feel as if they should spend the night by themselves.

Elizabeth remembers getting kidnapped by Diego along with Sam, and at times still has nightmares about it. Elizabeth reflects on her friendship with Emily. She thinks about how she almost died of Cancer, but the TMK took her life instead. (supposedly).

Nikolas's thinks about him and Emily and their ups and downs. Where is she and what is she like right now? He remembers their childhood days. Then when she just grew right in front of him

The following morning as they eat breakfast, they share their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

When they get off the launch they run into Ric. Nikolas asks him if he needs anything. Ric says, "I think it is a big mistake that Elizabeth is living on Spoon Island, and I would like to speak to her privately." Elizabeth shrugs and nods to Nikolas letting him know it's okay to leave her alone with Ric. Nikolas nods and walks away. Ric says, "aren't you well enough to be back at your own place?"

She replies, "I enjoy all the company. Not only are all the kids there, but Laura is too, and it's been so long since I've seen her. Besides, I am helping Nikolas with a surprise party this weekend." He tries to get more out of her, but she says, "if you really want to come, I can ask Nikolas." Ric walks away without answering. She keeps walking in the direction of General Hospital.

Nikolas has some errands around town and then walks over to Sonny's coffee warehouse. Before going in he sees Ric coming out of his office and he hides, waiting until Ric is far enough away not to see him. He knocks on Sonny's door. He wants to know what is going on. Sonny is at first hesitant, but Nikolas reminds him of everything that he has found out in the past few weeks. Sonny says, "it appears that Ric is trying to stay clean", but Nikolas tells him of the meeting with Victor and that he may have ties with Dr. O who helped steal Dante's and LuLu's embryos. Nikolas feels there is more to that and tells him about Fake Luke and the drugs. He remembers that Trevor worked with Anthony Z, and drugs may have been involved. Sonny says he will investigate everything.

Nikolas picks up Elizabeth at General Hospital. The pickup the last things that were not on the supply order he sent out for delivery. Everything has become very confusing, so they head back to Wyndemere. They plan a big party inviting all the important people in town. They want to announce the rebirth of Stephan and Kristina. Nikolas also wants to welcome his mother back from Europe. They believe Victor will make an appearance maybe even Jerry. They think that the temptation of Stephan alive will lure out Victor. Jax has been invited and clued in. Alexis is still his very best friend and he wants to protect her as well. Alexis will be there to include the Cassidine front (but she will not say anything to Sam or Silas). Sonny will be there as well as the Q's and Fake Luke. This is where they plan on inserting the real Luke and kidnap the Fake Luke. Jax; by now has washed his hands clean when it came to Jerry and the water stuff. When he found out that he had something to do with keeping Elizabeth's child from her he knew that was wrong no matter what the circumstances. They know Ric will be there and most likely Dr. O as she blatantly crashed the Nurses Ball. They believe by telling all of Port Charles that Stephan is alive it would be foolish to try to kill him again.

Dante and LuLu are invited since they are family. Dante has found some interesting information from the phone taps. There have been phone conversations between him and Victor and another man, that they cannot place the voice or location of.

Before finalizing the rest of the party stuff, Elizabeth goes upstairs and there are five empty folders. Except for two all the others have numbers. One is labeled Faison on it. But nothing else. The other one says Victor and nothing else. Luke's folder remains open, but Stephan and Kristina's are closed and placed in the safe. Elizabeth shows Nikolas the remaining folders and wants to know what to do. He says the party is about to start, so it will have to wait,

The gala event has started. In attendance are: Elizabeth, Nikolas, Laura, Sonny, Alexis, Ned, Dante, LuLu, Dr. O, Fake Luke, Tracy, Monica, Robert, Anna, Ric (unfortunately), Scotty Baldwin, Jax (luckily Carly is out of town with Joss) the mysterious guests and a couple of surprise guests.

After dinner and deserts have been finished, in walk Stephan and Kristina. Most gasp and then clap. A few who knew the truth, just smile. Nikolas says "surprise" and gives everyone their version of the "truth". There are hidden cameras all over the place to catch impressions of everyone's faces. Everyone hugs each other appearing glad to see Stephan and Kristina alive.

Dr, O starts spouting off all sorts of insane comments. Robert comes up behind her and says, "despite the fact Elizabeth and Nikolas were forced to sign statements freeing you from the shooting, we have other evidence to revoke your visa." Robert asks Dante if Scotty can assist Dr. O off the island. Robert already signed documents for her to be extradited. Nikolas and Elizabeth holding hands smile and whisper just a few more.

Fake Luke needs to use the facilities and excuses himself. Robert decides he needs to as well. When they are alone, the real Luke says "hi!" and promptly punches him out. He exchanges clothes with his imposter. They tie him up and place him in one of the empty rooms. Robert and Luke return and Luke rubs his finger down his nose, giving them the "Sting" call sign. Anna seeing the sign approaches them. Luke and Robert tell her everything she needs to know. They have been trying to track down Victor and Jerry Jacks, but do not know if Ric is invested in this at all. They tell her about the Fake Luke and how he was able to fool everyone. She says, "I always wondered why he stopped calling me Slim." Robert calls and leaves a message with the WSB to transfer Fake Luke someplace outside of Port Charles. Robert goes off to check the tunnels and the real Luke returns to the party. He approaches Nikolas and Elizabeth and gives her a hug and shakes Nikolas's hand. He thanks them for everything they did. He curtly nods to Laura and Stephan. He locates Tracy.

While exploring the tunnels, Robert hears a noise, its Faison! Robert thinks will this man ever die. He takes his gun out and shoots him right between the eyes, then he leans over to check for a pulse. Anna hears a noise, and she takes out her gun looking for Robert. Anna comes up behind him and Robert turns around quickly thinking someone is after him, he aims his gun, but then breathes a sigh of relief when he sees who it is.

Once they come out of the tunnels Robert checks his voice mail. There is one from the WSB and the other is from Dante. From taps on the phone, Ric has been receiving calls from Victor, but they can't prove anything except that a call is made. Robert returns the call to the WSB and explains they need to come and arrest the fake Luke and dispose of Faison's body. Robert and Anna update Nikolas and Elizabeth on the new developments. They say they will interrogate the fake Luke and run a DNA test to determine who he is.

After all the excitement, everyone is either left or returned to their suites.

While Luke is returning home with Tracy, who still does not know the truth, He thinks back to better times. While he is not thrilled Laura is with Stephan, a least he's not a snake like Scotty.

Stephan and Laura are retiring to their own room. He is keeping it locked as they don't know what Victor has in mind. This room also is not connected to the tunnels. Stephan, despite or because of being held captive, has some concern about Victor, especially if LuLu is in danger.

Elizabeth and Nikolas are going through their own conclusions. There is a connection with Victor, Dr. O and LuLu, and Dante's embryos. Dr. O is being extradited, Victor is MIA, but LuLu and Dante have their Embryos back so far after testing, they are okay. Nikolas remembers meeting Victor and Dr. O at the same time, so they just need to find him. Elizabeth remembers bumping into him while at GH and he was speaking to Patrick. She needs to find out what the connection is.

Elizabeth and Nikolas go see Patrick in the morning and ask him some questions about Victor. Patrick tells them that this Victor guy basically arm-twisted Robin into going with him somewhere to "save" Jason of all people, along with some other of his family members, but he also thought there was more to it than that. Elizabeth and Nikolas looked at each other and say Emily and Jason? are alive? Patrick tells them he doesn't know anything else that could help them find Jason and Emily, much less Robin. They leave the kids at Grams and return to the island by themselves. There is a message from Dante that a plane is reserved on standby at the airport, but no arrangements have been made. Nikolas asks him to keep him and Sonny informed.

They look at the folders again and put Jason's name on one of the files. Tomorrow they will review what they have and see if they can figure out what the numbers mean. They go to their separate bedrooms and think about Jason and Emily. For Elizabeth, it was the song playing when Anthony had her and Jason on the ledge. For Nikolas, it was when he wanted to kill himself after Emily had died.

Behind a plexiglass one-way mirror sits Robin Scorpio Drake. She is pouring over several files going over ways to resurrect the Cassidines that Victor has demanded in exchange for Jason. She knows who she is missing and what she is fighting for. Victor arrives with a man standing far away from the door.

He says she has fulfilled some of her obligations so he will allow her to release one person. So many choices of people who are close to her in one way or the other. About the last place, anyone could ever imagine the people's names on all those files are only about 100 miles outside of PC. There are still two names yet to be revealed. Most of these individuals have had no contact with any of the others, except for a select few. Each person has had some time to spend with Jake and Emily. Jason and Jake were allowed the most time together.

Her choices on who to let go are:

Georgie who she loves like a sister

Jake who she operated on he supposedly ended up dying anyways

Jason-her first love

Emily and others

Victor has supplied everyone with all the stuff going on in Port Charles and for her as well. She found out about Patrick's and Sabrina's baby and is not sure if she wants to start that up again. It was so painful, and she knows that Patrick feels betrayed.

She is given a day for her choice. She thinks that releasing Jake would be far too traumatic for him as he has spent several years with Emily only, then Georgie and eventually Jason. She couldn't just leave him somewhere. She knows Jason would move heaven and earth to get back to his sister and his son.

Victor arrives, he says "I wish the others could be there, but there were complications. They were unable to extract Stephan and Kristina, and they are now back in Port Charles. Faison was killed by your parents", despite her oath of first do no harm, regarding Faison and what he did to her family, to herself when she was a kid and to Jason, Robin is secretly happy. Victor also says, "we had an impostor playing Luke, but he was found out and the real Luke who was held captive escaped." Victor goes into detail about the imposter importing drugs into Port Charles, but Victor knows Luke and Sonny will be involved in getting rid of the drug operations and says, "Jason is not an option for release. If he is released first, he would go to Sonny and warn him, before retracing his steps back to the hideout. If I had my ways, I'd kill him, but I am not the one calling all the shots here."

This decision was a difficult one to make but she says she is ready. They tell her they will inform the proper people and will provide passage to another city before allowing her to return to Port Charles. Once there she can make a phone call to whomever she wants to. But before the plane lands in Vancouver they will have one person waiting for her. She believes that the person she wants most to leave is:

She relives a sigh of relief. Victor is about to speak again, but before he can, the man in the doorway comes out and it is Jerry Jacks! He injects him with a biotoxin. He feels he has no more use for him or his relatives. He wants to play another game. If she passes his tests, in a couple of days, she might be able to let another person go. It not, he will inject one more with the toxin, in which she will have to spend more time in creating an antidote. Does she even want to bother saving the man who forced her into doing this job, or would she prefer to save her friends?

He tells her to enjoy herself Robin Jobin'

Georgie has landed in Canada and her plane is met by Dillon. He cannot believe she is still alive and while a lot of his life has moved on, he has never forgotten her. She is eager to see him too, but not sure what to expect. When she arrives, there is a little girl next to him. Her face becomes crestfallen. He runs up to her and says, no, no, no, I am single. This is my daughter, Lila, her mother died in childbirth. They embrace each other, then he says, "before we can spend some time together, I have a list of people you need to call and then there is a plane waiting to take us all to Port Charles in a couple of hours."

They are holding each other in the middle of the airport. He takes her face in his hands, both crying a little. She says, "I don't know how long it has been for you, but it's been almost seven years for me and as much as I want to see everyone is there any way we can take a later flight?" He tells her, "it's Nikolas Cassidine's private plane, I think he will be okay with the delay. I can find a hotel and some daycare. But first, you need to make these calls." She tells him what she has read from the PC Gazette and that Mac and her mother are now married, and she can't wait to see Maxie and knock some sense into her.

While traveling back to PC, word has gotten to Mac, Felecia, Robert, Maxie, Nikolas, Elizabeth and even Patrick of their intending arrival. They now need to clue in the rest of what has transpired over the last several years and somehow Nikolas family had their hand in it, and he apologizes for any pain his family caused them. In order to keep things quiet, Nikolas has the family jet ready to land and for them to be whisked away with no one knowing. Shortly before they arrive at Wyndemere, Alexis and Ned show up. It's beginning to be a football team of people knowing what is going on, but it is important to keep these secrets even from others they love.

First to arrive is Mac, Felecia and Maxie, soon after Georgie, Dillon and his daughter walk in. Everyone surrounds her. Ned arrives and approaches Dillon giving him a brotherly hug. Since Dillon has been back to PC occasionally no one is surprised to see his daughter. Dillon says he tried filling Georgie in as much as he could, but maybe Nikolas explains the rest.

Nikolas explains what he can and says, "Georgie, you need to stay here for the time being as we don't want the whole town to know you are alive just yet. Dillon, you can stay too, but if you want to return to the Q's you need to be sure to keep everything a secret."

Dillon replies, no one other than everyone here knows where I am. For now, I want to stay and let Lila get to know Georgie. I thought she was dead and I'm not leaving her side. I know once word gets out the vultures of what's left of the Q's will surround us and I'm not sure she is ready for that right now."

They want to know if Georgie is ready to answer some questions. Does she know anything about her surroundings, where she might have been held? How many others were there too?

Georgie replies, "I got to see Jake and he's gotten so big, but he seems to be doing well." Elizabeth gasps and brings her hand to her face and then wipes away a couple of tears, but she wants Georgie to continue. "I was able to see him a couple of times a week."

Mac asks, "what about anyone else?"

She looks at Mac and then over to Patrick and says, "I saw Robin twice, very briefly and only recently in the last two weeks. I wasn't supposed to, but they didn't close the door completely and I heard threats of harm to others if she did not do what they asked. I left quickly because I didn't want to be seen by anyone as that may hurt Robin even more. But later before they dropped me off in Vancouver, they told me I was the first to be released and it was Robin's decision." Georgie looks over to Elizabeth and holds back her tears. "I think Robin kept Jake with her because he would be all alone and being gone for so long, it would be too scary. They told me only one person at a time could be set free, only if Robin abided by their orders."

Nikolas asks, "was there was anyone else you saw? Emily or Jason?" She shakes her head no, surprised that Emily might be alive and that Jason may have been there too. She knew about his "death" by the news she got about Port Charles. She adds, "the other people I saw were the staff, which took good care of me. There was Diego once, but then they told me he had died. I saw Helena Cassidine about a dozen times, once a very scary dude she called her precious. There were two other people I saw a few times; their names were Faison and Victor. I had a private room, but other than the staff and Jake there was one other person I saw about once every two months..."

She pauses and Elizabeth asks, "Who?"

"Jerry Jacks" she whispers. "But I don't know what he was doing there." Several people look at each other and especially at Patrick. It was all a game to him. Patrick now believes Robin knew more than she let on, so this wasn't just about Jason. She continues, "there were plenty of things to keep me occupied such as news and books and they even allowed me to get a degree online, provided that someone was watching me making sure I didn't try to contact anyone. They told me if I disobeyed any of the rules they would kill Maxie and then Mac.

Dillon places his arm around her and says, "she did get some rest on the plane, but maybe we can go over everything else tomorrow".

Ned has agreed to stay on Spoon Island as he wants to more time with Kristina. Stephan and Laura have stayed out of those meetings out of respect and not wanting to overtax the poor young girl. Maxie wants to stay and while some say that may be wise as she has a hard time keeping her mouth shut, it's better if she leaves with Mac and Felecia. She can at least gossip with Dante, LuLu, Mac, and Felecia, but no one else.

It's a good thing Wyndemere is so huge, there are enough suites available. Nikolas and Elizabeth have agreed since there will be so many people in and out, their kids need to be with their great grandmother. Everyone retires to their own part of the castle. Mac, Felecia, and Maxie hug and say goodbye for now to Georgie. Nikolas shows Dillon, Georgie, and Lila their own suite.

After putting Lila to bed, Dillon says do you want to talk some more, or do you want to go to bed? She says, what do you think?

If this is confusing, let's see if things can get summed up  
1\. Stephan-alive, reclaimed his memory, staying on the island (Laura in and out on the island-staying with him)  
2\. Kristina-the same (Ned in and out of PC)  
3\. Fake Luke switched out (Real Luke and Sonny working on the imported drugs)  
4\. Faison dead  
5\. Jerry Jacks revealed and playing "games"  
6\. Victor biotoxin injected-hopefully dying  
7\. Georgie released-staying on the island with Dillon and his daughter Lila  
8\. Jake, Jason, Emily, presumed alive and kept captive  
9\. 2-3 unknown others yet to be revealed-kept captive  
9\. Sonny, WSB, Patrick, a few police personnel, and a few residents in Port Charles are kept in the loop, including those reunited with their loved ones  
10 Robin kept captive working on cures (been captive only a few weeks, others longer)  
11\. Ric, others like Nathan, Silas are wild cards; including any unnamed in PC  
12\. Elizabeth and Nikolas finding love again have put on the brakes due to learning the new developments.  
13\. Stavros and most likely Helena dead  
14\. Initially helping Helena and Victor in capturing people-Diego, presumed dead  
15\. Someone since Diego is gone is helping  
16\. Dr. O deported


	6. Chapter 6

Jerry Jacks laughs after injecting Victor, looking at Robin saying, "here we are once again, loved ones are needing your help to solve the problems of Port Charles, now if only Paddy boy were around to help, this would move faster, and if your savior Jason were on the outside and knowing you and others were still alive you would get more help, but I do like my face and I can't let them know where you are because…(shouting) I DON'T TRUST YOU!" She takes a sample of Victors blood and turns to take it back to her lab to examine it. She hears Jerry say, "you can get help from your intern Emily...but I would need something from you in return and I don't think you would want poor Jake left without a mommy figure. I think it's time though for you to reveal yourself to your dear friends."

Robin after being there a few weeks has settled in. She has a private room, but most of her time is spent in the lab or in a small room looking at monitors of her friends and family. Jerry injected Victor two days ago said he probably has 3-5 more days left to live. So, she can try and save his life using him as a Guiney pig or wait till someone she really loves to get an injection. She decides for the first option.

Then it is time for her to announce herself to the rest of the "prisoners". There is a small clinic room, a playroom and private rooms. There are three rooms that adjoin each other. One side is Emily, the next is Jake and the third is Jason. She needs to take samples of all the others blood and try to synthesize a cure. She is told she can interact briefly with Jason and Emily, but everyone else cannot know who she is. Wearing a surgical face mask, she goes into all the other rooms, quickly getting samples, averting her eyes to some that mean a lot to her.

After a short break, she takes her surgical mask and cap off and is ready to face Jason and Emily. She tries to hold back tears before she enters. She is told she can only bring in supplies for tests, but no other means to communicate except face to face. She takes a deep breath and walks into the room: 

Jason turns around and just stares at her. He said I thought you were dead. She says I thought you were too until a couple of weeks ago. They go to each other and have one of their long hugs. She says she doesn't have much time but fills him in on as much as she can. You cannot try to escape, there are others at risk if you try. He says I'm not going anywhere without my sister, my son and now you. She says she needs to take some of his blood and test it along with some others, she can't say who's, but its more than just Emily and Jake too. She was able to get her cousin Georgie released. Jason's jaw dropped, he asks, " she's alive too?" Robin says yes, pretty much everyone here I am ordered to look after was believed to have died. I can only tell you about Georgie since she is on her way back to PC. She says, do you know who is pretty much behind this? He just stares and she says "Jerry Jacks" one of the main ring leaders. Jason just puts his hands on top of his head, thoughts just circling his mind. He asks about Sam and Danny. She says they seem to be fine, but for now that's all she can say. She's sorry, but she needs to leave. Just behave, even though I know this is driving you crazy being in here. He hugs her again and kisses her forehead. He watches her walk away.

Robin walks back to her lab, wiping tears from her face and labeling test tubes. While she was not as close to Emily as Elizabeth or Jason was, she did help save her life during the Metro Court shooting and assisted in the cure for Nikolas after Jerry injecting him. Before entering her room, she takes another deep breath.

She quickly fills Emily in on what she knows. She had a baby with Patrick, they got married and then she was presumed dead. She understands that Jason and Emily have been caring for Jake all this time and knows Elizabeth would be happy about that. Emily asks how Elizabeth and Nikolas are doing. Robin says that is a loaded question. Emily says, Jason told me what he knows, about Lucky, Elizabeth and Nikolas and Elizabeth's baby, who she named Adien. Sometime after that Nikolas left town for everyone's sake. He returned about a year ago for LuLu as Stavros and Helena had her prisoner. She is safe now, but I was kept captive and Nikolas rescued me, right before I interrupted Patrick's wedding. Emily says, most of that I knew from the papers they let us read. Robin says but what you do not know is Victor threatened me and others to leave Patrick again to save Jason. Robin says, it appears Nikolas and Elizabeth started things up again, but I think things are in a holding pattern since they found out about Jake. So that is where we are now. Emily is processing the Nikolas and Elizabeth equation and says well, if they both had to move on, I guess it was good they were there for each other and if that makes them happy, then she is happy for them.

She tells Emily she needs to take some of her blood to work on a counter agent, guess whose fingerprints are all over this one? Emily says, no, not Jerry again. Robin just nods. Getting ready to leave, she says that Jerry is giving them a present tonight. They all get to have dinner together.

Emily watches Robin leave and wonders what Liason's lives could have been or if Elizabeth would want to be with Nikolas. With Jason being "dead" for so long, would he leave the mob, would he want Sam or Elizabeth or want to move on. 

Robin goes back to the lab, works on a few things, goes and checks the monitors and the one labeled Georgie is dark. She pulls her hair into a ponytail and starts to work again but is looking forward to seeing people she knows and loves. Her mind drifts off to Patrick and there is an ache in her heart knowing she can't be with him and he probably moved again and is angry at her for leaving him behind not knowing the real reason why she had to go.

Robin is getting ready for dinner and realizes this will the first time in years since she's seen Jake face to face. Most likely he won't have any memories of her other than the ones Emily or Jason may have told him about, but she excited to see him and is so happy he did not really die. She is glad he has Emily and Jason but feels so bad for Elizabeth thinking her son is dead and having to live with that ache.

She walks into the room and all three are together. She goes up to Jake and says you probably don't remember me, but I am good friends with Emily, your daddy and your mommy, who is sad she can't be here with you. They have their dinner and then Robin says I need to do something that may hurt a little, but I need some of your blood. Later Jake is put to bed and the three of them talk for a while.

Jake is in bed and Robin says she has just a few more minutes before she must leave. Do they have any questions? Jason said he asked about Sam and Danny earlier, but how is Elizabeth? Robin filled him in like she did with Emily. She asks how he feels about Elizabeth? He says he's not sure, he's thought about it over the last two years and those feelings are still there. He has really bonded with Jake and knows even before Jake came along, he and Elizabeth has always had this bond; but what you have told me is there may be something with either Ric or Nikolas. (even though that is not the case, Robin and the papers say otherwise) While he can't even wrap his mind about her and Ric, he understands about Nickolas as he was there to see it happen firsthand. He doesn't want to break up anything with her and Nickolas, but if its Ric he'd want him as far away from his son as possible. Robin asks since it's been two years since he died, would he want to go back to that life or give it up and go somewhere else and take Elizabeth or even Sam if that's what he wants. He says he loves Sam and Danny, but he's always wanted to be with Elizabeth. He was with Sam because she could handle his lifestyle, but if he and Elizabeth could get away somewhere, he might be able to start over if that's what she wants.

Robin then reminds him about Jerry and for the time being, she can only release one person at a time. She does not think Jake would be able to handle it by himself as he has been away much longer than him. She says, "I could let Emily go, as I know you would want your sister out of this place, or would you want Jake released?" Jason doesn't want to leave his son behind, so if you can eventually find a way to get us them both out together, then I'm staying with Jake". Robin says, "that's what I thought, but there are others here to consider. I can't tell you who, but would you like those to be released first or Emily?"

Back in PC Elizabeth and Nikolas are waiting to find out more about their loved ones. A DVD arrives in the mail addressed to him and Elizabeth "personal and confidential". After everyone has gone to bed, Jerry arrives on the DVD. He says of course by now you know some of your loved ones are missing. As you can see I released Georgie to be with Dillon as a sign of good faith. Nikolas in the past you have been able to provide me with papers to recreate myself, that is what I want from you. As you know by now. I have been working…correction had been working with Victor. He is slowly dying and unless Robin can find a way to cure him, your friends will die. Now I'm sure you wonder why she would spend time on him when she could be with her loved ones. The problem or should I say the "game" is she has to find a way to cure him in order to save her friends creating an anti-dote. Now that the cat is out of the bag, maybe intern Emily can help too. It's a shame that Paddy Boy, isn't there, but he is with his new family and Robin would just be a distraction for each of them. To keep my end of the promise I can show you I have them with me. He begins to show (without volume) Robin, Emily and Jason in the playroom with Jake. He says this is recent as of yesterday. I am sure you are itching to show this DVD to the people involved, which is fine as I think they may want to know how they are doing, and they may be released soon.

He says, since I know you have so many people staying with you I thought you might want to see others you may be missing. It also shows them hugging each other and Jerry says, you know when the heart is away, you can lose sight of the ones left behind. Do you think that is what happened to them?

There is another DVD only meant for Elizabeth and Nikolas. What I'm going to show you next may surprise you, but in order to keep them safe, you cannot breathe a word to the others or else others will die and it may even be someone you want to live. They watch it and it shows who else is being kept there. They look in amazement at each other and both say, I wish we could share this with the others, but it would be too dangerous.

Dante has called Nikolas and told him that the activity on the phone between Victor and Ric has ended. Nikolas says he knows, but he needs to come out to the island to see this DVD that may change everything. Dante says there has been other activity, but all the calls from different numbers have been blocked.

Luke with Sonny's help has taken down the first tier of the drug ring, but unfortunately the head of the organization (Julian) got away. They do not know just yet if Julian is involved with the other situation. The fake Luke is locked up in solitary confinement at Pentonville.

Nikolas, Elizabeth and the others breathe a sigh of relief, they know there are still many to go, but there is progress.

Robin is slowly finding a cure for Victor.


	7. Chapter 7

Update: Since this was written in 2014, I have tried to clean up some wording, so if some stuff is left out, I apologize. I hope it still makes sense.

Robin is slowly finding a cure for Victor. Even though she is a doctor and their first oath is "First do no harm" She wonders if once the cure is discovered, will people really condemn her if she lets him die anyway?

Nikolas receives a letter addressed to him and Elizabeth, highlighted 'personal and confidential', saying, "I will let another person go. And since you know how much I like to play games, I will also be releasing someone of my choosing. This person was never announced dead but has been in "away" for several years and when released this person will get proper transportation to Port Charles."

Extra security is placed, and Nikolas says he won't leave her side. He grabs a gun from his desk and thinks he knows who this person is based on Jerry's cryptic message and the DVD. He asks Sonny for extra protection for Elizabeth but can't tell him why. He wishes he could ask Sonny to kill this person at his request. It is something he never thought he would ask before Jerry came into their lives. But he knows if this person is out, he could haunt them forever. He sends his mother and the boys back to Italy to stay with Lesley until things are over.

Elizabeth is tossing and turning in bed all night, she fears for one of the "guests" This specific person was thought to be gone from their lives forever, but now it has suddenly caused nightmares for her. Is this another game of Jerry's? Is there anything that can be done about this? Nikolas seeing how frightened Elizabeth is, looks in on her and camps out on the couch in her room, watching her all night.

The next day papers and directions are given to this person. A video is messengered to Nikolas and Elizabeth revealing who Jerry taunted them with. Elizabeth flashes back to that night and how it changed her life and all those close to her. She breaks out into a sweat knowing he may very well be in Port Charles soon.

Robin looks at the monitor and sees that "Tom's" is now blank. She asks Jerry since she has been so good, can they make it a daily thing for dinner with Emily, Jake, and Jason? Jerry says, "well you are making progress and since in theory, you can thank Nikolas for our latest release sure, why not. Make sure to tell them it's not really Nikolas' fault. He is just playing along with the game. Once he wires me the money Elizabeth and Nikolas will pick the next person to go free. Later if you find a cure I will allow you to choose two more people to be released." Nikolas wires the money and identity papers to an account in the Cayman Island.

Elizabeth thinks about if Jason were on the outside he would be able to protect not just her, but others too, but she also thinks of her best friend Emily. She knows Jake by himself released would confuse him even traumatize him further. She asks Nikolas what he wants to do. He understands what Elizabeth is saying but he would want Emily out. He also thinks of the bond shared with Jake and would that hurt him even more.

Robin goes in to have dinner with her friends. She tells them if everyone behaves, they can have dinner every night. She explains what Jerry has done and someone of Elizabeth and Nikolas choosing will be let go after his money comes through. Emily's face goes white and slides down to the floor. Jason catches her and Robin helps her to a chair. Jason becomes enraged. "I thought that was taken care of years ago." They both say what? Jason says, "hypothetically, someone Sonny knew from the "inside" had a debt to pay. Apparently, it did not get paid out." Jason is immediately concerned for Elizabeth.

Robin says, "I am pretty sure that they know he is coming, and I wouldn't be surprised if Nikolas hasn't already asked for Sonny's help."

This does not satisfy Jason. He tells Robin, "It's things like these that make it difficult to leave the organization, but if Elizabeth is okay and is still safe after all this, I may rethink things."

Elizabeth is sure that Tom will know most of the places she frequents, especially if Tom has kept up with the papers. She asks Patrick for a leave of absence. She knows her kids are safe out of the country, so she is not worried about them. She hopes he will stay away from Wyndemere for everyone else's safety but feels it will be better if she wasn't there. The one place she thinks that Tom does not know about is her studio. Not that many people know she still has it and she doubts he'd approach her grams as she knows enough about Tom to keep her mouth shut. Sonny would not say anything. Carly could be another issue, but they would have to take the chance. She decides to hole up in her studio. Elizabeth tells Nikolas it's not the kind of surroundings you are used to, and he needs to be able to keep a presence back at Wyndemere. At first, Nikolas tries to argue but understands she has a point. He does want to have Sonny's men look after her,

Elizabeth and Nikolas discuss who to release next. Elizabeth mentions if Robin can get closer to what needs to be done, she can let two more out, so would she choose Emily and Jake? Jerry may be playing one of his mind games knowing Jason would be the most difficult to control and letting him out would not be an option. They both think and say taking away the two people who have been constants in Jake's life could be too much on Elizabeth's son. They think of one of the others. They tell Jerry who they have chosen. Jerry is surprised as he thought it would be intern Emily. Jerry says that this person has been especially difficult but has also been an asset to some of the other guests. They say they have not changed their minds as this is an important person not just to Port Charles, but also to Emily and Jason.

Jerry provides passage putting him on a plane to change several different times and eventually back to Port Charles.

Soon Alan lands and like all the others are whisked away not to be seen. He is very disoriented. He wants to call Monica right away. Everyone, including Ned, thinks that it is a bad idea. He does get to see Ned, Dillon and his great niece. Dante arrives and introduces himself to Alan. He asks questions about where he has been kept and if he knows anything else. Like Georgie, he doesn't; except he thinks they were being kept in the woods somewhere. In the beginning, he was able to treat some of the earlier "guests" if they needed anything. He asks Georgie if she remembers him being there? She doesn't but remembers someone taking care of her when she was ill, so that could have been him when he had his face covered. But in the last few weeks, they told him they didn't need his help anymore. This concerned him as he was thinking if they didn't need him, they might kill him. But soon Robin arrived, and he helped when he could. Two days ago, he was told he was going to be released. He was unaware Jason and Emily were there as they were secluded from the others. He is happy they are alive as the newspaper reports said otherwise. He did get a chance to see Jake a few times and told Elizabeth that she has a beautiful child.

Ned can't bring himself to see Monica as he doesn't want to face her without letting her know Alan is alive. He also knows Tracy will have a fit with him by keeping all this a secret, so for the time being everyone decides Alan's reveal only be known to those on the island. He can only imagine what Alan is going through not being able to see or talk to Monica.

Robin gets news updates from Jerry. The Alan monitor is dark. She herself is shocked that they chose Alan over Emily or Jason. But then realizes if it came down to Patrick, her and Emma. Neither would want to leave the other for obvious reasons, but also because one of them could be a bigger threat.

At dinner, she reveals the news about Alan. Both Jason and Emily are shocked that he has been kept there all these years. Emily is so happy he is alive, Jason understands but is angry that Emily was not chosen to be let go. Robin explains that if Emily was chosen only he would be able to look after Jake and when the time comes she whispers if he is the only one protecting and watching Jake, there would be no chance to take out Jerry if the opportunity comes.

She tells them there is one other person besides the three of them who are left. If she can finish the cure before Jerry injects it into one of them she will be allowed to let two of them go. Jason says he would want it to be Emily and Jake. Emily seems sad but understands and agrees.

Jerry sends out another DVD and says Victor has less than 24 hours and Tom was given an extra dose, so most likely he will not make it see baby's breath Elizabeth. He says it appears Robin Jobin is nearing his quest. For each day it takes, he wants an additional 1 million wired to his account or if they continue to amuse him, he'll give them a reprieve. He finally says with Helena, Stavros and Victor out of the picture this is no longer an act of Cassidine revenge as it was before. He, along with an associate is running things. His associate most likely will not need any papers and has no real need for money, but this has been his own revenge as well. There are two people who this person wants dead or removed from Port Charles. One of them he has little concern for except maybe as a distraction of sorts. The final one he wants to be kept alive at any cost. He promises if they can get his brother Jax to return to Port Charles and has the chance to talk to him, the rest of his former guests can go back to their lives and let everyone know they are alive. They can say, Jason, Jake, and Emily are alive, but two other people will also be kept as a guest who is also another partner. Those, for the time being, are only known to Elizabeth and Nikolas. Elizabeth still does not feel safe and will remain hidden until she knows Tom turns up dead or has been taken care of. She thinks that all of those "guests" would not pose a threat to her, but if the two others who have been there much longer, could turn out like Lucky was when first was released.


	8. Chapter 8

Late at night Elizabeth ventures out to the edge of the docks with Sonny's men watching her. She hears Ric again talking to someone whose voice she does not recognize. She hides and Sonny's men watch, but keep their distance, but. Ric said this has gone on way too long. I have provided you what I can and if the rest is done according to plan I can get her back for good. You should have taken care of Jason as long ago as he poses the most threat. I wouldn't mind Nikolas taken out too, but I have strict orders not to interfere. The other voice says I am doing what I am told. I will reveal myself to my brother tomorrow.

She knows Ric is talking about her and this angers her even more. She waits until she can get another visit from Nikolas and he can get a message to Sonny. Who is this brother this man is talking about? Does this mean Jerry is finally coming to Port Charles to talk to Jax? Or is this another trick and one of his games?

Jerry announced that Robin could tell Emily and Jason that Tom was no longer a concern. He just wanted to scare Elizabeth and then let the cops find his cold dead body. He did after all promise Ric no harm would come to her. Ric was always a means to an end. He played right into everyone's hands by exploding that briefcase during the Metro Court hostage situation. Ric's only job for him was to gain information and in return, he promised Elizabeth would be safe.

There are two monitors left. One is a group one with Emily, Jake's, and Jason's name on it. The other one is a surprise to everyone. There is a 3rd name Robin has been introduced to, and it was a very big surprise. This person has been gone from Port Charles for a very very long time. Jerry says he is going to have so much fun with this one. While the news is true, this person is Sonny's brother, this person not only plans to take Sonny down but to take his place in the business. While Robin has never been a fan of what Sonny does, she still loves him and despite the fact she used to like this guy, he is no longer the person she knew. She assumes that Jerry or Helena found him and brainwashed him into hating Sonny, (which was not a far stretch in the first place) but to take over and run his business is a big surprise. This person has been coming and going as he pleases. He is not a partner of Jerry's, but more like an associate. Robin should also know that Ric is helping him too, but has promised no harm will come to Elizabeth as long as she does not get in the way.

He has always wanted to get rid of Jason for many reasons, but he has always provided so much amusement for him and that is why he has been kept alive for so long. Initially, when Jason was kept in solitary he was always trying to find a way to escape. But once he found out about his sister and Jake, he started following orders. The few times he did try, something bad would happen to Emily or Jake, so Jason gave up. It was so nice to see a Jason who was so compliant. It was like watching him play Monopoly and trying to get as many get out of jail free cards. Then when Jason saw Robin, he became even more cooperative.

Two of his other guests, disobeyed the guidelines, and at first his inclination was to do away with one of them, to let them know what would happen if the rules were broken, but eventually he enjoyed watching these two find a way to see each other and maybe for kicks leave one in and let the other go. He told Robin to go see Jason and sit with Jake while they all could enjoy a show.

Soon the door opens, and Emily and Zander walk in hand in hand. Jason says I thought you died. Zander says, "technically I did. It was made to look like suicide by cop, but a deal was made for me to be a CI and go undercover. My only request was to be away from Port Charles as I knew that Nikolas look over Emily and I didn't want any more bad blood with Sonny or you. Then Helena help made it seem like I died for real and since everyone already thought I was dead, she brought me here. I think maybe other than Tom. I have been here the longest. Emily stumbled into my room by accident and we reunited. Apparently, Jerry knew for some time, but we became a game for Jerry as long if no one else knew and that included you, Jason. We found each other about 3 years ago. This was about a year before you arrived, and we have made peace with everything." Zander continues with his story, "I found out about Emily and Nikolas and at the time I was still upset with the way I was blackmailed into signing away my rights to Cameron to save Nikolas and I was upset with Elizabeth for her part in it, but after Emily talked about Cameron and how is a happy, well-adjusted kid, I have come to terms with everything that happened. I am even happier that Ric is no longer in the picture." He said over time Emily told him about Elizabeth and Jason and how Jake was theirs. All of the stuff with Jake was Helena's way of hurting Elizabeth and Lucky and well, if Jason being hurt that he lost Jake the more the merrier as that was what Jerry wanted anyway.

Zander says, "that Jerry is one sick dude even worse than Ric, especially after Emily told me about the Metro Court hostage stuff, shooting Robin and later poisoning Nikolas."

Jason has yet to say a word trying to process all of this. He knows that Ric still cares for Elizabeth but knows the havoc he can do to others. Zander says, "I am sorry Jason for everything and wanted him to know that he really wasn't trying to take down Sonny or him and that it was Emily he was trying to protect. I still love Emily, but I know she still has feelings for Nikolas."

The four of them talk about the weird situation they all are in. Yes, not just the fact that they are all trapped or as Jerry likes to call them "guests" but that both Emily and Elizabeth have loved Nikolas; but also, the love between Jason and Elizabeth too. She has a child with both Zander and Jason. Jason also thinks of the child that Sam lost with Sonny they were going to name Lila and the son he has with Sam, but what is this all to mean? Since Robin has been allowed to let everyone know about all the others who have been found alive and that while she can't do anything about it, Elizabeth knows about Jake and Jason, as well as Nikolas knows about Emily. The one thing they do not know about is Zander.

Zander and Emily want to talk and explain more to Jason and Robin, but Jerry interrupts them and says he is going to get a chance to speak with his brother and if all goes well one of them can leave too. Both Zander and Jason want it to be Emily as dropping off Jake in the middle of nowhere would damage his son. All Jason can hope for is when its time Emily will be there to get Jake and bring him to Elizabeth.

After Robin and Zander left the room Jason and Emily talk about Zander, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Ric, and even Sam and (maybe this Silas guy) how all this will be played out in the end. Jason has spent so much time with Jake and does not want that to stop. He loves Sam and misses Danny, but he has this bond for over 10 years with Elizabeth and loves her too. He doesn't know what his choices would be or if he could even stay in Port Charles and take one of them with him if that's what they want.

Emily says there is one more thing she wants to tell Jason about but is not sure if this is the right time. At this point, Jerry comes back into the room and says you all have to say goodnight. As a present to Jason, Jake can spend the night with him.

He will soon be able to talk via conference to Jax to help with his decision. He knows his relationship has been damaged over the water thing but hopes some things can be repaired due to Jake and Joss.

Jax has arrived and will soon be talking to Jerry via conference calls. The hope is that Jax can get Jerry to let Emily and Jake go (as no one knows about Zander). Elizabeth has been brought back to Wyndemere as Tom was found dead face down in the river. Sonny has been questioned, but Elizabeth says, "if that's the case you might as well talk to Nikolas and me too. I was the one who most wanted him dead." After an autopsy is performed, they found drugs in his system that were there for days, so they really couldn't pin it on anyone, and its possible Tom died by the hands of Jerry. Ric wants it shut down as soon as possible as it could also lead back to him. Elizabeth is playing nice with Ric because she doesn't want him to know she knows who he has been playing with.

Jax is always wanting to save his brother, but not this time. Not after all he has done to his loved ones. Jax finds out Robin is still alive and all she wants is to be back to Patrick. But first, he needs to talk to Jerry. Jerry and Jax have their call and Jax pleads with him to release his "guests" He appeals to his brother's softer side wanting to keep him and Joss safe

Alexis runs in during the call and pleads to him as well. She says I am glad for the safe return of Stephan and Kristina and if you had anything to do with that maybe you can do the same with who else is there. She says she knows he cared for her once, please prove it by letting others go. She remembers when he tried to poison everyone but kept that to herself.

By this time everyone involved is at Wyndemere, but they are told if too many people burst in that may piss off Jerry. Patrick wants so bad to run in and plead with Jerry, but he knows that himself along with Nikolas will make things worse. Jerry has said that Robin has found a counter agent, but it was too late for Victor. He knows how everyone who remains are his "guests" and they are important to her. There are still others to be revealed at a late date. Everyone knows about Jason, Emily, Jake, and Robin. Zander has yet to be revealed as that is one of his surprises.

Jerry says, "by now some of you may have guessed one of my outside wild cards, but since you do not know for sure, you can keep guessing; however one person will reveal himself to his brother soon and all will be surprised as this person hated him for years, but now due to some brainwashing with Helena's help, I think he can be an asset, but will soon take him out and then I can take over power in Port Charles. I have already revealed a lot; therefore, I will let two more people go. They should arrive within a couple of days."

Robin thinks, I have missed my husband and daughter so much and when Jerry said he was going to let two people go, she knew she would not be one of them as he still needed her. She was hoping it would be Emily and Jake or Jason and Jake, but she figured that Jason would be the last to go or not let go at all. She has a feeling that Jerry's game of amusement would be to kill Jason either after everyone has left or to keep him, so he stays in line and kills him right in front of her. He knows they were once important to each other and as much as he'd like to have Jason see Robin die in front of him, he knew that Jason would go after Jerry the first chance he got. Robin still thinks about Patrick and if he still loves her for leaving him the way she did, but is unsure about their future if she can ever make it back to PC alive

She also remembers what they both went through when she got shot and would they ever get back to that type of love again?


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny's "brother" is making his move to surprise him. He must do it in a way where Sonny's people won't shoot him on sight. He has been waiting a long time for this. He left Port Charles years ago and it wasn't until Helena grabbed him and included Jerry in convincing him Sonny is his brother. What he didn't know was they used a similar brainwashing technique on him that they did with Lucky Spencer. It took some time, but they refined it and Helena promised Jerry, this one would be harder to break his mind free of the brainwash. He no longer had any personal connections where someone could help him out of his trance. He also didn't know for years, Helena and Jerry were grooming him to kill Sonny and take over his business and then later when Jerry had the chance he would take him out too and use Sonny's organization to run Port Charles and if Jason were kept alive he'd find a way to keep him under his thumb just like Sonny did, or kill him if necessary.

Jerry lets the remaining four to have dinner once again as this time he will allow Emily to reveal what she wanted to before Jerry interrupted them. She says that about two years Jason arrived...she and Zander had a child. They named him Alan Alexi. They bring him out to meet Jason and Robin.

While they know they are being monitored they quietly brainstorm what Jerry's next move will be. Jerry comes out and says instead of dessert, originally I was going to release two people, but since Zander and Emily's son just got announced; I am releasing Intern Emily, Alan and Jake. If he's lucky, Jake will still be able to be with his mommy.

Both Jason and Zander are happy but surprised as that will leave two men up against Jerry. Jason is calm and collected, He knows what he must do. He is not sure about Zander, (Zander is or at least was a wild card). He didn't always listen. Despite the fact he's been on the inside for so long, Jason thinks it he should have no problem taking out the rest of the staff. He needs to plan it carefully because he won't leave unless he knows Robin is safe.

Jerry updates everyone in Port Charles and announces instead of two people, three will be arriving in Port Charles in the next two days. They all look at each other thinking is this over. Patrick reminds them there would still be at least one or more people left. As much as he would want it to happen, he thinks Jerry will keep Robin until the game is over, or as Elizabeth fears, Jerry may kill Jason for spite.

Both Nikolas and Elizabeth have a feeling that Emily and Jake will be in that group. They don't want to feel guilty about spending one last night together, so instead, they sit up in one of the kitchens talking about the old times of Emily, Elizabeth, Lucky, and Nikolas and how they were known, at least to themselves as the Four Musketeers. Elizabeth is making her famous brownies, and both are excited at the prospect of who will be arriving soon. They quietly eat her brownies and a unique mixture of tequila, but with a beer chaser and no lick it, slam it, suck it this time. They both wonder if they are being unfair to the other but knows it will be up to Emily on how things work or maybe the three of them can decide what everyone wants. He loves them both, so no decision can be made now.

When everyone else gets the news of the latest arrivals they rush out to Wyndemere. Sonny comes too, thinking someone may have news about Jason. They are shocked to see not only Emily and Jake but a little boy too. Without rehashing everything. They bring everyone up to date on what has transpired for them over the years. Dante listens quietly, knowing this is a lot for everyone to take in and decides to wait until morning to question Emily if he has questions. Elizabeth runs to Jake and asks, "do you know who I am?" He nods.

Emily says, "Jason and I did everything we could to let Jake know about his mom and I was not his mother, but Aunt Emily." Elizabeth asks Jake if she can hug him and then he runs into her arms and Elizabeth begins to sob. She is so glad to see her baby not only back home but alive too. She remembers how she had to save him in that fire. She also wonders if Cam will remember his little brother.

Before Elizabeth and Nikolas sit down with Emily, to discuss everything including the unexpected arrival of Emily's son, they ask Robert to track down Lucky as he will want to see Jake and of course Emily too. Dante takes this as his cue to leave.

Emily fills them in on Zander and that he is alive and the father of her child. Nikolas and Elizabeth look at each other and wonder what this means. Elizabeth also thinks about Jason and asks Emily about him. Emily says, "as far as I am aware, only three people other than Jerry remain where we have been kept for years. They are Zander, Jason, and Robin."

Patrick walks in and asks about Robin. Emily says, "I know she misses you very much but feels she has betrayed him or that he thinks she left him for the wrong reasons."

Patrick says, "I've made a terrible mistake. Learning this convoluted story and that Jerry Jacks has always needed Robin for either her brilliance and finding cures or because he likes to play games with her, I now know why she had to leave. My heart will always remain with Robin and I hope she can forgive me." Patrick retreats to the room Nikolas has provided him and Emma. Patrick wants to be nearby as soon as he hears any new information.

Elizabeth feels this would be a good time for Em and Nikolas to have some alone time. She wants to spend as much time with Jake.

Emily explains, "if Zander makes it out of all this alive, he is the one I want to be with, and I am very sorry if this hurts you, Nikolas." Nikolas feels a lump in his throat as it would mean an end of many years, but also understands how much time has passed and the fact he tried with several different women, it never worked out. But he believes he has let her go and gives her his blessings to be with Zander.

She asks him about Elizabeth, and he says, "that out of all the women I was with she was the only one that didn't make me think of you or that I was losing a part of you. It made sense considering how long we were friends and how much we both loved you. I honestly don't know what will happen next, but both you and Elizabeth will always be important to me and I want to be in your lives, regardless of her choice. We all grew up together.

He still loves Elizabeth and knows at one time she said, "Jason and I have been over for a long time" (before Jason was believed to be dead). Even then Nikolas didn't completely believe her. He's known Jason and Elizabeth have a bond (even before Jake) that no one, not him or even Lucky will ever understand. He doesn't even know if Jason would want to get back with Elizabeth, but ultimately while he could fight for her, she would be the one to make the decision. Emily does warn him Jason still has feelings for Elizabeth but has also not completely forgotten about Sam and Danny.

Ric is being kept out of the loop for many reasons, but Jerry says he needs his help now. "I know that Sonny is your half-brother, but Sonny has another half-brother no one ever knew about. Jake was brought back to Elizabeth and they are both safe so now you owe me. I have added a bonus and despite the fact you insist you want to mend fences with Sonny, I know this isn't true as Sonny and Jason have always been connected at the hip, so if you can help his other brother to take out Sonny, Jason may suffer the same fate."

Ric decides to help. He has to help this person find a way into Sonny's place and Ric says, "I don't want Sonny's kids involved. Despite the fact they are grown, they don't need to follow into his footsteps, nor do I want another war." Jerry agrees for the time being knowing full well this associate will handle all of Sonny's kids and guards but will keep him away from Carly for Jax's sake.

This person will come as a great surprise to everyone. Several people are still at Wyndemere, but others have returned to the mainland. Luke is back with Tracy and explained the whole Fake Luke crap. It was his cousin Bill Eckart, also presumed dead. He wanted revenge on Luke for almost getting him killed. He faked his death and took his time to take over Luke's identity and bring in drugs to Port Charles. But with Robert's help and Sonny's, they took him down. Luke had the difficult decision to pull the trigger on his own cousin, but he was also staring at the other end of a barrel. All the drugs are off the streets. Ned is happy to rub in Tracy's face telling her I told you so. Luckily no harm has been done to ELQ. For the time being Dillon's presence is kept a secret. Since Mac and Felecia needed to know about Georgie, Maxie was brought into the loop. Dante knows everything. Mac and Dante are keeping a close eye on Maxie and LuLu to make sure they do not reveal anything just yet.

While things seem to be going well back in Port Charles, several people are concerned about those who are left. Jerry knows Zander and Jason may pose a threat to him and despite the fact Jason has been locked away for two years, he still knows how to get out of difficult situations. He knows Zander and Jason are formulating a plan and will kill him if given the chance. Jerry meets them in the main room using Robin as a shield. He says, "Robin has finished the cure, a little too late for the others; however, I injected her with the toxin to ensure my escape. Once I have left on the helicopter, instructions will be given to you on how to escape from your fun-filled captivity. Once you are free, you have three to four days to get back to Port Charles and where to find the cure. I am confident that Paddy Boy will test it and confirm it will save Robin. Once that happens, I will release Robin and I will get to my next destination to get my money and a place that has no extradition. He tells them to hurry because Jobin Robin with her immune system may have less time than anticipated. I also withheld her final dose of her protocol medication."

Jason knows that while Jerry loves playing his games, he is true to his word, so once Jerry leaves they will have to work fast to find this cure. Most of Jerry's staff has left, but a couple are left behind to make sure Jerry makes his escape. Once Jerry has left with Robin, they take out one of the guards and find a cell phone on him. Jason quickly calls Sonny and explains as much as he can. Sonny says many people are already involved and while Zander and Jason make their way back to PC they will start looking for the clues for the cure.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky has arrived back in Port Charles and is so happy to see his son. Jake has fewer memories of Lucky as Elizabeth was the one Emily and Jason focused on, but he does remember him and runs into his arms. Lucky begins to cry as Elizabeth did. He is brought up to date on everything and hugs Elizabeth, Emily and gives a long hug to his brother.

As soon as Jerry left to his new destination with his captive Robin, he saw on his computer monitor, Zander and Jason take out his men and head back to Port Charles. He takes out his phone and calls his 'associate'. "Jason and that kid Zander Smith are on their way back to Port Charles. I believe you used to know the young lad too. You need to meet up with Ric Lansing. I don't care what you do to Mr. Smith, though I'm sure Ric may want to go after him because of his obsession with Ms. Webber. It's time for you to find your brother and take him out and Jason Morgan too. You can find Sonny at his home around 9:00 pm. I don't care what you do to him, Carly or his bratty kids, but if my niece Josslyn is there, you will not harm one hair on her head, or you will be answering to me. Call me when it's over and I'll get you out of town.

For the first time in a long while Sonny is working with law enforcement along with Nikolas, Lucky Robert, Mac, Dante, even Anna to get to the cure. Soon Jason and Zander arrive at Wyndemere and Emily and Zander reunite. Jake runs to Jason as soon as he sees him. Jason scoops him up into his arms and kisses his cheek. He sets his son back to the floor and looks at Elizabeth and slowly walks up to her. He hugs her and kisses her forehead. That's all he can do for now as Lucky and Nikolas are in the room and he still does not know where this will be going. Lucky walks up to Jason and holds out his hand and thanks him for finding his son. Jason says, "I can't do this again. I will not give Jake up. He is my son and I am willing to let you see him as much as he wants. But I was wrong the first time and no matter how I live my life, I want to claim Jake as my son. Elizabeth there is a lot more I want to say to you, but now is not the time.

Jason tells everyone he wishes he could stay longer, but they need to save Robin. From his trip with Zander and the instructions Jerry left, Anna and Robert were able to find the cure. They are about to get word to Jerry they have it and want him to release Robin, but Jax stops them first. He thinks he knows where Jerry could be and maybe getting the cure directly to her will save her faster. Jason, of course, wants to go after the son of a bitch who kept his father, sister, son, and himself captive for so many years. Patrick insists on tagging along letting them know if Robin needs medical attention it would be a good idea to bring him. Jax says, "Patrick you can come as long as you stay on the plane. I don't want to spook Jerry if he is there or have him do something else to Robin. Jason, I will not allow you to go after my brother that way. I am not going to let you kill him. Let me try to talk to him. I know what I am doing and only I can stop my brother and only I will be able to tell if he is lying about the cure. I want to make sure Robin is safe. He most likely he will keep her until he gets on his next plane, so we must hurry. Hopefully, Robin can be back here tonight." He gets his jet ready and leaves with Patrick and the cure.

Jason reluctantly agrees. He says hello to Sonny but tells him he needs this opportunity to have a private discussion with Elizabeth. She takes his hand and thanks him for taking care of Jake when she couldn't. He says, "we have a lot to discuss. These years being away and getting time to spend with my son, has given me perspective. I can't promise anything; I've only had my freedom for a few hours. I've thought a lot about you over the last two years. I need to think about a lot of things, but I haven't forgotten what you mean to me. I also have a responsibility to Sam, please wait until I speak with her."

Elizabeth warns him, "Ric is on the warpath and is hiding something. He's been speaking to someone about a brother and I am not to be hurt. He's been trying to get me alone and says he can't get to me because Nikolas is always around. I want you to know during the time Helena started dropping clues about all the possible people who were presumed dead and kept alive at various places, Nikolas and I briefly started things up again. Once we learned about Emily and maybe you, we toned things down. Nikolas still cared about Emily and if you were alive, he knew I still had feelings for you. Now that Emily has made her choice, Nikolas has indicated he still has feelings for me. I understand about needing to process as I also need to figure things out."

Since everyone is going home, Jason needs to get back to the mainland to see Sam before word gets out he is still alive. He also wants to see Danny. Jason is aware Sam is now involved with a man named Silas who looks strangely like John McBain. She tells him that Spinelli has left town, but she is sure they can find a way to locate him as she knows he will want to see Jason.

Elizabeth says, "we need to steer Ric in a different direction and not let him figure out we know more than he does. We can't tell him about what we talked about." Jason agrees and they head over to Jake who has been playing with Lucky. They ask for time alone with him. Lucky leaves to see his brother and console him about Emily.

By this time, it has become impossible to keep the people returned a secret. Ric is particularly pissed off. Jerry was supposed to have killed Jason and Ric's job was to help Sonny's other brother get into Sonny's life with the expectation of ruining him. Jerry did not hold up his end of the deal and now knows he has several people to contend with to win back Elizabeth. Jason poses the biggest risk.

Nikolas feels a little left out in the cold. He knows that Emily is with Zander and things are still unresolved with Elizabeth and Jason. He knows Elizabeth and Lucky are over, but he wonders if he still has a chance with Elizabeth. He also knows all along Ric was being played so he is out of the picture. Even though Elizabeth and Lucky share a son, Aiden, Nikolas is not sure if Lucky will be staying. He knows that Zander will want to get to know Cameron and since everything and everyone seems to be safe he calls his Laura to bring the kids home.

Nikolas goes to his room alone knowing Elizabeth will be spending time with Jake. He thinks about Elizabeth and their time together. He knows, whatever happens, he will not start things up with Britt again.

While Jason is on the launch, he too thinks back of times with Elizabeth. He finds it hard to remember things with Sam because a lot it was during a difficult time. He wants to give himself time before he really thinks about both and comes to terms with everything. He hopes he can get to Sam before someone else tells her about him. He feels she deserves that much. His mind keeps trying to drift to happier times, but he thinks of other things.

He remembers when Sonny basically dropped Sam off onto his lap while she was pregnant with Sonny's child. He was willing to marry her and help take care of Sonny and their child because Sonny wanted to be with Carly. He did what he could for her and when she lost the baby, they started to bond and he helped her through it, even feeling her loss as well.

Jason thinks back their first kiss, but even then Elizabeth pops into his head during this moment. He recalls his first kiss with Elizabeth. It was at her studio and she just saw Lucky with her sister. Something almost happened that night, but she pulled away. Their timing always seemed to be off or as he said on the night they conceived Jake, "and ours sucks". He realizes Elizabeth was always wanting to help him, even when it did not serve her needs. She tried to be supportive of his other relationships. He remembers when Sam got shot but he kept pushing her away, leaving them to their future problems.

Jason docks the launch and is not sure where to go first. He calls Sonny and asks him if knows where Sam would be at the lunch hour? Sonny suggests the Floating Rib where she goes with Silas when he has time off at General Hospital. Kellys could be another option but really Sonny thinks Floating Rib or Metro Court.

Jason tries the Floating Rib first as he does not want to risk running into Carly at the Metro Court if Sam happens not to be there. He walks in from the back when he used to live upstairs and it was known as Jakes. He doesn't see Sam at first but then sees her walking out with Silas. He follows her until they get to General Hospital and he sees her kiss Silas and she goes off on her own. Jason is a little confused and has mixed feelings of what he saw. Is he happy for her, has she moved on or does he want to say goodbye? He finds a newspaper and there is no announcement about his "re-birth". He decides to wait and goes to the Haunted Star. He wants to tell Luke about Jake and to release him from his guilt. Luke thanks Jason and Jason also lets him know that Lucky is on Spoon Island if he wants to see him.

Jason hangs around the Haunted Star, thinking about Sam again and when things changed and if he can go back to when they first knew each other before the terrible things she did and for the life of him as he was away for two years, why did he forgive her? He pours himself some tequila. He thinks back to where it all started to change for him, for Elizabeth and their lives. He throws back some more shots and then calls Sonny to have him call Sam to meet him (Sonny) at the Haunted Star as he doesn't want to announce himself to her over the phone.

Jax armed with everything he needs including the counter agent arrives at the destination where he thinks Jerry will be. It is some property his family has owned for years and does not allow for extradition. He tells Patrick to wait in the plane and he will bring Robin back to him. Jerry is sitting next to a bubbling brook and Robin has her hands duct-taped and sitting off to the side. He walks up to Jerry and Jerry turns around and says, "I really wish wouldn't have shown up little brother."

Jax says, "it wasn't that difficult to find you and I wanted to make sure Robin would be unharmed."

Jerry replies, "all anyone had to do was send the counter agent. I lay out the rules and when I say I'm going to do something, I follow through. I was planning on letting her go, but you came and mucked up my plans."

Jax says, "I figured bringing it here myself would get it to her quicker. You do realize she is a close friend of mine and I am tired of seeing you hurt her and others that I love." He asks Jerry to let Robin come to him so she can get her cure.

Jerry says, "why not, but I am still looking for more money that should have been in that Cayman account yesterday."

Jerry frees Robin and Jax says, this has been tested, but can I get your word this will save her life?"

Jerry nods, saying he always keeps his word. Jax gives her the cure and asks if she is okay. She says, "I will be, thank you", and starts asking Jax about Patrick.

Jerry starts yelling like he usually does when the attention is not on him, saying "Enough! Its time now to focus on ME!"

Jax tells Jerry, "please calm down and let the counter agent take effect before we go any further. There is plenty of time to talk. I am disappointed in you and how you could have turned your life around." Robin is still weak, and she leans against Jax and rests some while thinking of better times when he was with Brenda and she was her little sister. Jax says, "I am taking Robin home and if possible in time I will try to forgive you."

Jerry says, " I am so tired of this game" You keep getting in the way and as much as I love you, dear brother, I do think it's time we part ways." He takes out his gun and says, "leave before I change my mind."

A voice from behind him says, "really Jerry, you are going to kill your own brother. What did dad and I do to you that made you this way?"

Jerry turns around and says, "Mum?"

Lady Jane says, "sorry, no more and takes out her gun and shoots Jerry. Jax runs to Jerry checks for a pulse, there is none.

Jax looks over to his mother and says, "Lady Jane why?" She finally tells him there was no way Jerry would ever change and she did this to protect him. They go check on Robin, who is doing better. Jax says, "we need to cover this up."

Robin calls out and says, "Sonny would know what to do."

Jax says, "we are going to get you on my plane back to Port Charles. He carries Robin to the jet and sets her down on the couch. Patrick checks her out, hooks up a saline bag and gives her HIV meds, telling her to drink slowly. He tells Jax to get back to Port Charles as soon as possible so she can be checked out thoroughly.

They take Robin's advice and call Sonny about protecting his mother if Jerry's body is found. Sonny says, he will take care of everything. Robin asks for the phone as she needs to warn Sonny. She says, "I overheard Jerry talking to a person who was discovered to be your half-brother." She tells him who he is, and he asks are you sure? She replies, "yes. Please don't take matters into your own hands. I am alive and will be home soon. Let my Uncle Mac help. I don't want to see you go to jail before I get home. I need to get some rest. Promise me, Sonny. Find another way." Sonny promises and grudgingly calls Mac and updates him on the news, and he can talk to Robin when she gets back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny is on the phone with Mac Scorpio. Robin told him Sonny's brother would be looking for him at his house around 9:00 pm. Mac says, "I can't believe he's back in town after all these years. Are you sure Robin said Jerry and Helena brainwashed him and had plans of taking over your organization?"

Sonny replies, "I swear Mac, that's what she said. Now I gave her a promise to bring you in the loop, but she said he wants to kill me instead and if I am starring at the barrel of a gun, I won't hesitate."

Mac says, "That's what I am here for, to make sure you don't do something stupid. We are going to set up your house for video and sound and you need to trip him up so I can arrest him."

Sonny shakes his head, shocked he is working with the cops. He did promise Robin. He never knew his father had an affair. "Okay, let's do this. I'll let Milo and Max know your people will be over, but when this is done after your boys leave, I'm checking the place for bugs."

Sonny hangs up the phone and calls Sam, asking her to meet him at the Haunted Star at 6:00 pm. He needs to talk to her privately, so this would give Jason some extra time by himself before having to see Sam and make sure Silas would not be there. He calls Jason and tells him, "I told her to meet me alone at the Haunted Star, the ball is in your court now. I'm going to prepare myself for doing something stupid later. Good luck." He hangs up the phone, sighs, and returns working on invoices.

Jason has been sitting behind the bar on the floor still drinking, thinking ahead to when Elizabeth finally told him the truth about Jake and remembering how that hurt him. He also remembers about all the signs she got from Sonny, Carly and even herself about how it was a good thing that Jake was Lucky's.

He remembers even then he wanted to claim his child but respected her decision as it was true at the time he was dangerous; he was still in love with Sam and she with Lucky and getting married just because he would be the father of her child would be the wrong reason. He still wanted to be in his child's life, yet he did nothing regretting now that is what he did. He now realizes both he and Elizabeth should have spoken up right away. He got to spend the last two years with Jake and now knowing how difficult it was to stay away those first four years, also knowing that Elizabeth thinking her son had been dead all these years was what he was feeling years ago.

His mind flashes back to their lives and then to when he saved Elizabeth and their son's life that stormy night. Taking a few more shots he remembers how Elizabeth tried to honor him at least by giving their son a name to have a connection between the two of them.

While not feeling drunk, Jason decides to switch to beer, as he doesn't want to get into anything he may regret when Sam arrives. His mind goes back to when it all changed and how he later could forgive her for what she did to Elizabeth and Jake.

He knows things changed even before the blackout, which led him to Elizabeth and even after that it seemed like things could work out. Sam admitted she slept with Ric. And they were beginning to trust each other again. Things changed after saving Elizabeth and her having their baby. Unbeknownst to him, she knew the truth, by overhearing Elizabeth and Jason talking.

So she used every opportunity to make him feel guilty and try to force him to tell her Jake is his son. She was detached, soon after he got arrested for the "murder" of Alcazar. While in the PCPD jail, Jake got kidnapped and other than LuLu, Spinelli, and Emily, he was the only other one who supported her. Lucky and the PCPD accused her of letting Jake get kidnapped. He jumped bail to find Jake with the help of Amelia who wanted to destroy Sam, and he took her help with a grain of salt, knowing she had her motives, but when he found Jake safe, he learned how desperate Sam had become. She watched Jake get kidnapped.

Jason is still drinking, and all these events went through his head in fast forward motion. After being sent to Pentonville for jumping bail, he got many visitors, one especially important was from Elizabeth and she brought pictures of Jake. He got one from Sam where she admitted she watched Jake get kidnapped. He was grateful to many people especially Elizabeth and the fabrication of information from Jerry Jacks for him getting acquitted for Alcazar murder. He has Carly to thank for that, but now Jerry used him for his own agenda had other plans for him this time. Elizabeth's testimony did not help her marriage to Lucky. What Ric put her through on the stand forcing her to admit she and Jason slept together and that he also tried to blackmail Jason to take a plea.

All Jason could think about was the relief Elizabeth and Ric were not real, just to keep him from getting the information they may have had regarding Jake, his, Emily's and the other's whereabouts.

He recalls all the stuff Sam did to him and Elizabeth. Before he can move forward he needs to process what happened and still can't understand why they got back together.

Jason even remembers Sam calling him to her new place showing him her new hot tub, (on the premise of the TMK and being afraid) telling him she was going to give to Lucky what Elizabeth wouldn't. He remembers saying if this is supposed to hurt me it doesn't. Then the argument about how she "would rather crawl naked through broken glass", before getting back with him.

He wants to start drinking tequila again as he is getting so angry; but he stops, knowing that even when she announced she was going to get Lucky into bed it was her way of lashing out at him. He decides now to switch to club soda

He and Elizabeth reconnected, even meeting in secret, but there were so many obstacles and each time they started to overcome them, something intervened that made them both reconsider their decisions. Michael getting shot was broke them up, but the final straw was when Jake got kidnapped by the Russians. This is the conclusion where he realizes that is what had him forgive her. She helped save his son from the Russians. That was when he and Elizabeth ended, at the courthouse. He wonders but hopes he is wrong, that maybe Sam created all that drama so she could get back with Jason and punish Elizabeth. The more and more he thinks about it, he knows he has forgotten (either due to Jerry or just being gone for so long) it really doesn't matter why, just the stuff he does remember, he can't think of them being together again, even if he is unable to reunite with Elizabeth. He just hopes something can be worked out for visitation with his son. He's missing Danny's first few years, the same as he did with Jake, and he doesn't want to do that a second time.

He hears Sam arrive. She calls out for Sonny and he stands up from behind the bar and says it's him and he was the one who wanted her there. She is shocked and says how? Why? He gives her the short version of his "death", "re-birth" and Jake. She starts to approach him, but he holds up his hand to stop her. "I know you are seeing someone named Silas, and that is fine with me. It's taken all this time for me to realize we will never work things out. I hope you are happy, but I want to see my son again."

Sam is confused. She wants to know why, and Jason says we can discuss later, but how is Danny? She says he is fine, but she still wants to spend more time with Jason, and she can call Silas to cancel any plans. He tells her not to bother, we can meet later and hopefully, all can be worked out peacefully, but if not we can get Diane and Alexis involved. She says please wait. Does this have anything to do with Elizabeth?

Jason replies, "says yes and no. I have no idea what will happen with Elizabeth other than how we will parent Jake, but so much of his memories of you and me have made me realize we will never work. Whether I am with Elizabeth or not, it won't change our future except for Danny."

He leaves hearing crying behind him. He knows he has been drinking and does not want to go back to Wyndemere yet. He knows needs to see Sonny, but remembers Sonny and Mac have this sting set up. Jason calls him anyway. Sonny says, "can you be at my house around 8:00 pm? Mac and I have a surprise for my new brother, and I thought you might want a front-row seat." Jason agrees.

Before heading to Sonny's, he stops by Elizabeth's studio. He's sure she won't be there as she is spending time with Jake, but he wants some time to think before seeing Sonny and knowing he will need to see Carly soon and hope she won't be too pissed that she is one of the last persons he tells. He lets himself into her studio and sees her paintings. His hands go to the one she did of him and Jake. He remembers what a great artist she is, and a couple of tears fall down his face. Off to the side near the couch by the window he was always looking out of all the times he spent there, he picks up a half-finished sketch that looks like how Jake looks now. He puts those both away and looks behind him. She still has the painting of "The Wind" he gets a chuckle out of it as that was always something they had together.

He calls Elizabeth and asks about Jake and she says he is fine. She wants to know about Sam, and he tells her, "Sam and I are over, but we still need to figure out about Danny. I am meeting Sonny at his place soon. Carly won't be there, but I hope to see her in the morning. If everything works out okay, there should be fewer people to be afraid of in Port Charles tonight. You and the boys might be able to return to your house soon." There is an awkward pause and he says, "I want to stay in town tonight. Is that okay with you? I'm crashing at your studio if you don't mind."

She replies, "of course. That won't be a problem. I can spend more time with Jake. Luke stopped by to see Lucky and Jake and they had a nice visit. Laura and Stephan were around, but things were peaceful."

He says, "after tomorrow I would like to spend time alone with you to figure some things out." She agrees. He promises to call her when it's over.

Jason arrives at Sonny's place around 8:15. Sonny updates him on Robin and that she is feeling better and Patrick is with her at the hospital. Robin told him who besides Ric, Jerry has been working Jason is shocked. He'd forgotten all about him after all these years. He informs Sonny, he will surprise Carly in the morning and hopes she won't be too angry about being left in the dark all this time. Jason waits with Mac and the other officers waiting for the show to start.

Nikolas, overheard Elizabeth talking to Jason about him staying in town tonight. Zander and Emily are spending time with Cameron. His mom and Stephan are in their room. Ned, Kristina, and Alexis are spending time together, and Georgie and Dillon are with his daughter in another room. (they will all be going to the Q's the next day) Robin and Patrick are at the hospital, but she is scheduled to be released in the morning and Patrick has already sent their things back to their house. Lucky is in a room down the hall with Aiden but says he too will be leaving tomorrow. He knows it's time for him to leave and say goodbye to Aiden again. Nikolas knows soon his place will get smaller with guests leaving, but still doesn't know where things are with Elizabeth.

He pokes his head into her room and Jake is asleep. He whispers, "hi! How are you doing?" She says she is just thinking. "Am I a part of that or is it only Jason?"

Elizabeth replies, "it's been so many years, so of course Jason is on my mind. But you still hold a place in my heart, and I feel troubled. Jason and I are meeting tomorrow to talk privately." Nikolas doesn't want to bother her further, so he goes back to his room and has his own memories.

He realizes his chances are slim, but he wants to talk to Jason tomorrow. He thinks since Jason's secret about being alive will no longer be an issue, he's going to tell him to leave. He realizes Elizabeth and her kids may go back to her place but thinks that Ric may still be a threat. He thinks Sonny and Jason will be able to go after Ric themselves.

Elizabeth is tired but knows she needs to make some decisions. She knows how she feels and what her heart tells her to do, but she has made so many mistakes in the past. Can any of them ever be forgiven? Is there something wrong with her and why she turns to the men she has? She knows that her future with Lucky is over, she has hurt him so much in the past. Once she felt justified and the other while they were divorced, she betrayed him once again for reasons she can't explain. She knows the last time with Nikolas was mostly her fault. The first time with Jason she was justified but lied about it. How could either man want her? She must think of her children and sometimes thinks a fresh start is all she needs. She had the qualifications to work just about anywhere she wants to. But for now, she wants to sleep and maybe think of some of the stuff Nikolas mentioned.

Everyone is waiting at Sonny's for his visitor to arrive. Sonny is sitting alone with only the lights on from the kitchen. He takes a sip of scotch from his glass. He hears a sound and braces himself. Out of the shadows, his brother appears before his eyes. He says, "you don't look surprised to see me."

Sonny shrugs and shakes his head no. "I've been waiting for you. A little birdie told me all about you and you would be coming to kill me. Is that true? After all these years, it has come down to this?"

"Yes", he replies. "I only wish I had done this years ago. Put your hands on the table where I can see them and I'm going to tell you a story." He checks Sonny for a gun and sits down next to him and holds his own gun on him. He proceeds to tell Sonny how Sonny and Jason ruined his life and how Helena and Jerry saved him. It was unfortunate Ric couldn't follow through for him to take control of Sonny's business but killing him would be the next best thing.

Sonny calmly says, "Jerry is dead, and I don't think Ric will be an issue. Even if I knew you were my brother years ago, it wouldn't change anything."

"You are right it won't", he takes his gun and aims it at Sonny.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac and his men come out of hiding in time to stop former detective Marcus Taggert from shooting Sonny. He takes Taggert's gun away, handcuffs him and asks his men if they got all of it on tape. The answer is affirmative. He reads Taggert his rights. Handing him off to one of his detectives, he turns to Sonny, thanks him and says they will clean everything up and be out the door in thirty minutes.

Sonny replies, "I didn't do this for you Mac. I did it for Robin. I won't be this corporative in the future, especially not without an attorney present. Also, if I find any recording equipment or bugs left here after you and your men are gone, you will be hearing from Diane." Mac nods and they move quickly to get out of Sonny's house.

Sonny looks at Jason and laughs, "that was interesting. I hope they find out more than what Robin told me. Can I offer you a drink?" Jason declines. He wanted to see it go down, but he is tired and doesn't want to talk to Sonny about his meeting with Sam yet.

After the ordeal at Sonny's, Jason returns to Elizabeth's studio. He sits on the couch and thinks about the times he lived there. There were the two times he was shot, and the times he stayed in hiding when he returned to town not wanting to be seen. Elizabeth was great at keeping his trust. After getting a little sleep, He gets up knowing he needs to talk to Carly before returning to see Elizabeth. He heard Jax was back in Australia with Lady Jane dealing with Jerry's remains and getting their stories straight. He knocks on Carly's door. She opens it and a look of shock and happiness came across her face. She runs into his arms asking all the questions everyone else has. She wants to know if he is back for good as there is a lot to catch up on and she is immediately trashing Robin for just dropping everything and leaving Patrick.

Jason interrupts and tells her the unvarnished truth. He updates her on last night. He also clues her in on Robin "Robin saved my life, not just the one where she brought Patrick to Port Charles, but again when she created my medication for the surgery Patrick was pressured to do right after he thought she had died to get it. Then there is this last time. People thought I was dead thanks to Faison. Robin was getting her happiness back. It was Victor who threatened her with needing her for the Cassidines and in return, she could save my life; but also, he threatened Patrick and Emma. You trashed her not knowing the truth. You would have done the same and you have for far less reasons." Carly has always been jealous of the women in his life. He tells her, "Robin is back with Patrick and thanks to her and a few others everyone got to go home safely. Please call Jax and let him fill you in on Jerry and everything else." Carly is pissed for being kept in the dark.

She says, "what about Sam, or are you staying for that little twit Elizabeth?"

Jason says, "Carly, count to 10. You may still hate Elizabeth and while the fact everyone thought Jake's kidneys saved Joss life, that was not the case, but still she and Lucky gave their consent." He explains Jerry's and Faison's involvement and Elizabeth and Lucky thought they were donating Jake's kidneys. Carly should be happy Jake is alive, not trashing Elizabeth for something she did not know in. She should also be happy for Elizabeth she got her son back.

She asks again why he would even consider Elizabeth, much less any woman like her. He recalls the conversation where he yelled at Carly to "shut up about Elizabeth", but holds his tongue this time. He calmly says, "You need to stop going off on Elizabeth as she has not been in Jakes life for several years. Please, for a little longer until it is safe, keep your mouth shut about Jake being alive. I came to see you, but you need to stay out of how I live my life, especially when it comes to Elizabeth and Jake. I do not know where things may go with her, but it has been agreed Jake will still be in my life. Is it too much to ask you for you to be happy I am alive, or that my son is back and to forget about my relationships with Robin or Elizabeth? Because they are both very important to me. One saved my life three times and the other saved not only my life more than once, but my heart too. We all made mistakes, but this time I don't want that to happen again."

She asks, "what about Sam?"

Jason replies, "we will work something out regarding Danny, but Sam and I are not together. Even if Elizabeth and I don't work out, I will not get back with Sam and please respect me and not to ask why."

They hug again, and he says he needs to see Sonny. On his way to the Coffee Warehouse, he makes a quick call to Elizabeth and wants to know where she is. She tells him, "I am still at Wyndemere. Lucky is leaving to go back to Ireland but is saying goodbye to Aiden, Jake, and Cameron."

He asks, "how is Lucky is dealing with my legally claiming Jake?"

She replies, "this is difficult for him, so I think that is one of the reasons why he is leaving. He has left Port Charles before even with his biological living here. I want him to be happy and that can't be with me for many reasons."

Jason says, "I'm almost at Sonny's, but I'd like to have dinner with you up afterward." I'm sure Emily will be happy to stay with Jake."

Elizabeth replies, "I think Emily and her son are going to see everyone at the mansion. Dillon will be there with his daughter so it will be a huge family thing. Alan went back home last night. I think Ned will be there to referee everyone. But, I don't think Jake can handle that much excitement. But I can leave Jake and Aiden with my grams for tonight. Cameron is staying with Zander and Emily.

Jason has learned a lot more about family, especially when he thought Alan had died, says, "okay. Maybe tomorrow I will see Monica and Alan and take Jake to see them. I still want to have dinner, but it's been a long time since I've been home, and I would prefer not to be somewhere where I would have to explain my presence to everyone." She tells him to come to her place and she will make something.

Jason gets to the coffee shop and waits to see Sonny. "It was late when I left last night, and I didn't have the chance to finish our conversation. Thank you for your help in everything, especially in getting the antidote for Robin and helping out Jax and his mom after she shot Jerry. I heard about Luke and finally getting rid of the drugs in Port Charles. While Mac may not say it, I know he is happy you helped him get Robin back."

Sonny says, "a lot has changed here since you were gone. Did you decide about Sam?"

Jason says, "yes, I don't think she's happy with my decision, but we are over and no I am not going to discuss Elizabeth yet, but I would like you to see Jake again."

Sonny says, "since you have been gone, Shawn has taken over your position, but he is not as good as you and I'm sure I can use him for something else."

Jason says, "don't get me, wrong Sonny, I am grateful for everything you have done since I've been back and for everything else since I've known you and what you taught me, but being gone for two years made me realize I want something more. I need to be my own person. I don't know yet where my life will take me, but I have enough money I kept in holding, so that will help until I decide and that can't be working for you. I just wanted to tell you in person. I think that my life has taken a turn I didn't even expect, and I want less violence in it. I'm staying at Elizabeth's studio for the time being, but I will let you know if that changes."

Sonny is disappointed but doesn't argue. He promises to keep Jason in the loop if there is any new news about Taggert. Before returning to the studio Jason picks a bottle of wine and a few other things to take with him when he sees Elizabeth.

Update:

_It is early and Nikolas realizes his home is soon to be less occupied: _

_Luke has already left_

_Robin is back with Patrick_

_Lucky is leaving town_

_Ned has been back and forth, but since Kristina has been revealed, they are leaving and will and stay in the Q Mansion_

_Alan arrived home the night before and enjoyed getting caught up with Monica._

_Alexis was there briefly because of Kristina. She is leaving too so she can get back to her kids_

_Georgie and Dillon and his daughter will most likely return to Canada, but they first need to see their loved ones in town_

_Emily and Zander and their child will most likely be leaving soon but he is not sure if they will even stay in Port Charles._

_Jason was there only briefly and always on his own. Since then, he's been staying at Elizabeth studio._

_Robert, Anna, Dante and the rest never really stayed there._

_Jax was there only for a day or two to deal with some Jerry stuff and he is gone too._

_For the time being Laura, Lesley and Stephan will stay with him and Spencer._

Once Alan was safe at home, he and Tracy even sparred like always. But she is glad to see him and is happy he is alive. He said he read about his father while kept inside and tells Tracy he was sorry he wasn't there for her. He also heard about AJ and the whole back from the dead to dying once again. Monica reminds him Michael may be stopping by. Emily and Dillon and their families are about to arrive.

Emily and Dillon look at each other wondering if they are ready for the Quartermaine chaos. They enter the house with the kids hoping there won't be a lot of fighting. Ned is close by to get into the middle of things in case if things get too heated. Monica is so happy to see her daughter she runs right to her and hugs her. Tracy too is happy to see Dillon, except she acts more polished, wants him to come to her.

Alan walks into the room and says doesn't she look great! Both Monica and Tracy look at him and yells, "you knew and kept this from us?"

Ned jumps in and says, "there are children in the room and I'm sure everyone who lives in Port Charles knows what you are like, but they don't, please don't make a scene."

Tracy and Monica go to the kids and welcomes them to the family and lets them know they are their grandparents. They surround them and give them hugs. While warned in advanced, both Emily and Dillon step in and tell their parents to give them some room. They are not (especially Emily's son) comfortable being around so many people. Alan walks up to his namesake asks, "remember me from the other day?" and Alan hugs him.

Of course, the Q's start bickering again. Ned intervenes. Finally, in an adult-like manner, they hold their feelings in check. They sit down and Emily and Alan explain as much of the story as possible. Emily tells them about Zander and the reason he wasn't there was already proven by the way they've been acting. She tells them Jason who is also alive will make an appearance the next day if they don't fight or act in their usual way. He will bring Jake, but only if they behave.

Everyone wants Dillon and Emily and their kids to stay for dinner. Emily says, "I'm sure Cook will prepare something good or maybe pizza will be better." After dinner Emily, Dillon and the kids depart promising to return later. Dillon says after Georgie has had time with her family, he will bring her for a visit.

Robin has been released from the hospital. Georgie and Robin are at Mac's place along with Anna, Robert, and Patrick. Emma is with the babysitter as they felt she is too young to take all this in. Maxie is there with Felecia. Luckily Maxie did as she was told and did not bring anyone else. Everyone is so happy to see all of them. While most have been filled in on what has transpired over the last several years, Georgie and Robin did their best to fill in all the gaps. Georgie tells them about Dillon and how he has a little girl and after everything has been settled, she will follow Dillon and Anna back to Canada. She loves them all, but she wants to be with Dillon. Felecia and Mac made dinner for everyone.

While all of this is happening, Nikolas gets off the launch. He is looking for Jason but is not sure if everyone is aware he is alive. He feels it is safe to see him face to face. Elizabeth told him that Emily, Dillon, Robin, etc. would be catching up with their families, so most likely she would go back to her place. He has a feeling Jason would be staying out of sight for the time being, and the best place for that would be Elizabeth's studio.

Jason arrives at the studio moments before Nikolas does, long enough to put his packages behind the couch when Nikolas knocks. While they have never been close, they do share two things in common, Emily and Elizabeth. Jason greets Nikolas and invites him in. He thanks him for everything he did to get everyone home safely. Nikolas explains he is there about Elizabeth. "My intention is not to start any huge arguments. Jason, for the last two years everyone thought you were dead. Elizabeth was shot and recovering at my place and I found everything Helena left behind. Elizabeth and I reconnected, and I want to state my case and I want to be with her, but ultimately I know she will have the final say."

Jason agrees It's up to Elizabeth, but adds, "since I've been back, I've thought about this too. I never stopped loving her either. I felt there was so much more than just sharing a son." Nikolas and Jason shake hands and one of them says he wishes he could say good luck but instead says just take good care of her.

Elizabeth walks into her house and turns on the lights. Jason is sitting in the same chair he was in while he waited for her to return after Emily's service. He says, "I didn't know when you be home, so I didn't make anything, but we can order take out if you want." She takes his hand and he follows her upstairs.

Jason and Elizabeth wake in each other arms and Elizabeth says, "I don't know about you, but I am famished and this it is food I'm talking about. How about one of your breakfasts I'm not supposed to tell others about?" They head downstairs and Jason whips up some eggs while Elizabeth pours orange juice and sets the table. While they eat they talk about the kids and how this will everyone. Elizabeth says, "Lucky was gracious about Aiden, but believed it was the right thing to do as like his father he liked the open road and wanted his son to have a consistent life."

The next thing they discuss is the other kids. Elizabeth knows Zander (and rightly so) needs time with his son, but ultimately they need to figure out what comes next as well as Danny, Sam, and Jason. Jason never wanting what he had to do with Jake in the beginning, does not want that happening again. The big difference was when he "died" he barely knew Danny. But he also does not want to give up any rights to be his father, as he did with Elizabeth the first time around. They both look at each other and smile as they know this time will be different with Jake.

Jason calls Diane and tells her the abridged version he's put to memory of the last two years. He wants her to stop over at Elizabeth's place. While they are waiting for her to arrive, Jason puts away the few items he brought with him and Elizabeth does the dishes. Her grams drops off Jake and Aiden. Jake runs into Jason's arms. Elizabeth says she will feed the boys and then take them upstairs while he meets with Diane. He's sure by now Sam has already approached Alexis.

Diane arrives and Jason explains what he needs from her. "I need a divorce for Sam and me. The furthest thing from my mind is to take Danny away from his mother but I want to be part of Danny's life too. I have also severed ties with Sonny, except for maybe an old debt, but I am going clean. I'm not sure what that will be, but I want to know my other son. I want you to do what you can with the least damage as possible." Diane goes into her "hypothetical" mode and Jason says, "unless it involves Sam, I am not the one to be worried about. I need an additional favor (of course with a high fee involved), but what kind of compromise can write up for Zander, Cameron, and Elizabeth?" Diane tells him she will get back to him.

Jason makes a few calls and Elizabeth hearing Diane leaving returns downstairs with the boys. He wants her to come with him and Jake to see his family. He tells her he found out Georgie, Dillon and Lila are staying with Mac and her family, and that Zander, Emily, and their son have decided to stay with Alexis. Even though Zander and Alexis were never related, she took him under when she could, and his son was somewhat named after her. Sam has her own place, Kristina is away at college, so it will only be them and Molly. Alexis has been told that Ric will stay away, and Sonny will make sure of that. Jason called Sam earlier and she has agreed to a sit down with her and Danny. They get a babysitter for Aiden and head over to the Q's. Jason tells them the minute they start fighting; they will be leaving.

Jason, Jake, and Elizabeth go to the Q's. Everyone is there including Tracy and Luke. Monica and Alan rush to smother Jake who quickly runs behind Jason's leg. Jason reminds them he has not been around a lot of people in years and to please give his son some time to feel comfortable. Luke is happy to see Jake and while he may not be his biological grandson, he does love him and thanks Jason for not killing him that day and how he did try to honor Jake by changing Jakes to the Floating Rib. Jake is off playing in the corner with toys the Q's brought for him to play with, so he doesn't hear or see anything.

After some Q' conversation with Elizabeth and Jason, Jake eventually joins his mother and father in meeting daddy's family. Jason looks at his watch and tells everyone he has someplace he needs to go. After leaving the Q's they get into Elizabeth's car and Jason tells Elizabeth he is going to Sam's and will be seeing Danny. She says she understands and needs to go back to her place; he can use her car. He drops her and the boys off and Elizbeth tells him she tracked Spinelli down and he will be back in Port Charles tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason heads over to see Sam and Danny. She is waiting for him and crying, but he tells her "I don't want to fight with you. I am here because I want to be able to find to way we can work together to arrange for visitation for Danny. I want to see my son and be in his life as much as you will let him."

She asks him, "Is there no way for us to be together again? You've only been back a short time. We haven't seen each other in two years. We share a son; you could at least try. We loved each other once, I know if we spend some time together you will feel what I still feel."

Jason replies, "I'm sorry, but no amount of time together will change my mind. I've had two years to think about it and I think even before I was able to return to Port Charles, I already knew what has been in my heart. It's something that has been there long before I met you. I did love you once, but too much time has passed, and Elizabeth is the one I have loved for over 15 years. We also share a son and I have had the fortunate experience to help raise him for two years. I missed out on that for the first four years of his life and I don't want to miss out on any part of Danny's life. I'm not sorry we had Danny; he is the only thing I don't regret getting back together with you. I stayed away from Elizabeth because I believed my life was too dangerous to raise a child, then Danny came along and I realized it didn't matter whether it was Elizabeth or you. There would always be a danger. Elizabeth put her children first above her happiness. Safety is no longer an issue. I have left Sonny and will be doing something else. I also spoke with Diane and I think you need to talk to Alexis. Technically we are still married, and Diane is already filing on my behalf. She can meet with Alexis and then can iron out the details. I hope we can do this peacefully. I am sorry for whatever you went through the past two years, but my life has changed, and it appears yours has too. I want more and I don't think we want the same things. I heard about Silas and if he makes you happy, then I'm glad."

Sam wipes away her tears and heads upstairs to bring Danny down. She introduces Danny to mommy's "friend", wanting to ease him into knowing that Jason is his father. She says, "I think you should go now. I will call my mom and have her contact, Diane." Jason says goodbye to Danny and wishes Sam the best.

He leaves and calls Diane and asks her when they can meet regarding Cameron. She tells them it's better for Elizabeth and Zander to meet privately and then later if it is okay, Jason can join them. Diane is working on the paperwork.

Jason heads back to Elizabeth and plays with Jake and Aiden. He tells her what Diane said about Cameron and she agrees. She asks him if he can stay with the boys while she goes back to Alexis. He says, "are you sure you want to go there alone?"

She replies, "no not really, but this is something I need to do myself." Alexis is not home, but Emily answers the door. Elizabeth gives her best friend a long hug. Zander and Emily are there with their son and Cameron. She asks, "she can I speak privately with Zander?"

Emily replies, "of course." Emily picks up Cameron and takes him to another room.

Elizabeth apologizes for what happened in the past. She is hoping he is enjoying getting to know his son. He says, "yes, but it is confusing to Cameron that I am his father and not Lucky."

Elizabeth replies, "I am sorry about that. Maybe I should have told him about you, but we thought you were dead and when Lucky and I got married, he was already calling him daddy. I am hoping we can be civil about this and I don't want to cut Cam out of your life, but I would want to stay the primary parent, caregiver or whatever you want to call it." He agrees that since Elizabeth has been a constant in Cameron's life it should stay that way. She says, "to make it legal; we need to meet with Diane and have you legally adopt Cameron. While I do miss him if you want you can have him for another night." She spends some quality mommy and son time with him before she leaves.

Her next stop is Wyndemere. She calls Jason once she is on the launch so he wouldn't be able to try and to stop her. While Elizabeth is at Wyndemere, Spinelli has found out where Jason is staying, and he drops by. He says, "I am married to a great girl named Ellie, but while you were away, Maxie and I had a daughter. We named her Georgie in honor of Georgie, "faithful friend" and "loyal little sister". I heard that Generous Georgie is still alive, and I hope she can meet her niece before she leaves town with the "conflicted film dude". Jason tells him congratulations. Spinelli is so happy that Jason is alive, and he's heard all the gossip, but he wants to hear his side of the story.

Jason then asks Spinelli for a favor. "I want you to find out everything you can on Ric Lansing and Marcus Taggert. I don't want Elizabeth to know about this, nor am I ready to tell Sonny anything." Jason does say he plans to be with Elizabeth and their son. Lucky already left town and Elizabeth is his primary caregiver. I assume she will be the primary caregiver for Cameron. I imagine she and Zander will work things out, I am leaving any decisions on that matter to Elizabeth." Spinelli leaves, saying he will get back to him on the dastardly duo and to give his best to the maternal one.

Elizabeth arrives at Wyndemere. She wants to clear the air with Nikolas. He tells, I met with Jason and it seems that you want to be with him. I won't stand in your way, but it does make me sad, while Jason and I have never seen eye to eye, I know he always tried to protect you. Ric never did, so I am grateful for your choosing Jason over Rick." They agree they need to stay friends and their boys need to keep in touch since they are cousins. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. My mother and Stephan will be staying in Port Charles with me and Spencer, so the place really won't be empty."

Elizabeth returns home and Jason asks her about her day, and she fills him in. She says, "Zander was very understanding, and I told him I want him to legally adopt Cameron. I also went to say goodbye to Nikolas, but said we would always be friends."

Jason is not ready to fill in Elizabeth about Ric or Taggert changes the subject and says, "do you think it will be okay if we go out in public and sit down and have real food?"

She laughs and says, "I'm not that bad of a cook am I?"

He says, "no that's not what I meant. "I want us to be able to be seen by everyone." They drop off Jake and Aiden at her Grams.

Dinner is uneventful and they return home with leftovers. Jason says, "we have a lot to talk about regarding Cameron, Aiden and of course Jake. Remember our old Safe House, that Milo only knew about? Well, it's still there and I thought if they are interested, Emily, Zander, and Alan could live there. There would be an extra room for when Cam stays over. They can move out of Alexis' place and have some privacy of their own." Elizabeth thanks him for that.

His phone rings and the caller ID shows it is from Spinelli. Jason asks Elizabeth if he can take this one privately and he promises after this, there will be no secrets.

Spinelli told Jason that he found something on both Taggert and Ric, that could not only keep Ric away from Elizabeth but protect Sonny and if not stop, put a dent into this 20 year plus anger and hostility.

Spinelli found proof it was Ric who set Jason up and he was the one who "killed" Alcazar, not Jason. This can put Ric away for life. While this provides no legal action anymore, it does give Sonny proof to keep Taggart away from him. Spinelli also has found proof Taggert tried to kill Lucky and planned on blaming it all on Sonny and Jason. Taggert was the one fronting Sorel years ago with the orders on the failed the hit on Jason. Spinelli tells Jason none of this was doctored, and no one can do anything about this. Jason thanks him and plans on giving the information to Sonny. This will be his last favor returned to Sonny but wants to deal with Ric himself. He wants Elizabeth safe. When Jason comes back inside he tells her about the conversation with Spinelli.

Jason says, "while I hope it never comes to this as I am turning my life around, but I want to make sure you and the boys will be safe. I know you don't like guns, but I want you to be able to take care of herself and the kids. Remember the barn during the Black and White Ball? I want you to remember that and we can go to a shooting range." She is concerned about guns in the house, but he explains they will be kept in a locked safe. She also reminds him of the time she held a gun on him during the Ric fiasco and on her rapist. He says, "yes, but I want you to be able to pull the trigger if you must and while I don't want that to happen, people still know who I am."

Elizabeth nods her head and Jason pulls her in for a kiss. He says, "there is something else I've been thinking about and have wanted to do for a long time. We never got a chance to do this, but I want to take you to Italy for real this time. Do you want to go?" Elizabeth smiles, nods her head and kisses him. Jason says, "the one thing we should talk about is the kids. I would like Jake to come with us."

Jason asks about Cameron. Elizabeth says well, there's already been an agreement with Zander regarding Cameron. I think he will be fine staying with them. Jason asks are you sure he will honor that, and Elizabeth says she is pretty sure. But if it comes down to it she trusts Emily, doesn't he? Jason says you are right, Cam can stay with Emily and Zander, but I don't want you to lose Cam. But what about Aiden?"

Elizabeth replies, "I am sure Nikolas will want to spend some time with his nephew and Laura will want to spoil her grandchild."

**Update-in case there is some confusion:**

_Faison dead_  
_Victor dead_  
_Tom dead_  
_Jerry Jacks KIA by Jane Jacks, Sonny helps Jax with covering it up_  
_Dr. O deported_  
_Hopefully, Helena and Stavros are dead_  
_Diego A. dead_  
_Fake Luke in Pentonville and everything has returned to normal (as normal as it can get in Port Charles_  
_Real Luke returned_  
_Ric and Taggert exposed _

_Robin back with Patrick and Emma. (Anna and Robert very happy about this)_  
_Dante, LuLu, and Maxie happy about not having to keep secrets anymore and wish Georgie well_  
_Georgie and Dillon and his daughter are back together and recently returned to Canada (Scorpio/Jones family happy to see them and wish them well)_  
_Alan alive and back with the nutty Q's_  
_Emily and Zander back and have a son of their own and have moved into the old safehouse_  
_Kristina Cassidine is alive and Ned and she are together_  
_Stephan and Laura reunited and staying in Port Charles_  
_For the time being Lesley has decided to stay_  
_Nikolas, though alone, for the time being, is with Spencer_  
_Sam may be with Silas._

_Jason has severed ties with Sonny, but remain friends after taking Ric and Taggert down._

_Sonny still alive and in charge_  
_Carly is glad Jason is alive and respects his decisions (huh? yes that is true...)_  
_Lucky returned to Ireland or other parts unknown but will keep in touch regarding Aiden_  
_Spinelli is back and his wife Ellie joins him and she gets her job back at General Hospital. Spinelli plans on joining Sam in the PI business._

_Maxie gets to spend more time with her daughter_

_Zander soon to adopt Cameron_  
_Jake and Jason are alive and back with Elizabeth, Cameron, and Aiden_

Things have settled down and Cameron has returned home. Jason has been living with Elizabeth for a couple of months, helping around the house and spending time with Jake and the other boys. His divorce is finalized from Sam and they work out an agreement regarding custody of Danny. Jason has been spending time with him and they finally told him Jason was Danny's father.

Jason and Elizabeth agree it is a good time for them to take that forever ago trip to Italy. While Elizabeth is at work putting in a request for time off, Jason gets some money out of one of his many hiding places. He drops off Aiden with Nikolas and tells him, "Jake, Elizabeth and I will be going away for a while. This might be difficult for you, but hopefully, we can all co-exist for the kids." Nikolas agrees. Jason drops off Cameron to stay with Emily and Zander and says goodbye for the time being. He shakes Zander's hand and says, "look after them okay?"

Zander says, "you don't need to worry about anything. I am doing some consulting work for the PCPD with the promise I will not have any cases involving you or Sonny." Jason tells him he doesn't need to worry about his life anymore. He hugs his little sister and hopes she is happy.

Jason takes Jake home with him and asks the neighbor if she can watch Jake for the night. He tells her he is planning on something special for Elizabeth and this may be the first time since everyone has returned, he will have alone time with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason is preparing dinner and lighting the candles when these thoughts come into his mind. The last time this happened, Elizabeth stopped over and he proposed, he said he wasn't going to back out, but then she was called into surgery. Jason thinks is when everything went south. Michael got shot and they decided to end things. Tonight, this will not happen, even if he needs to rip all the phones out of the jacks and take the batteries out of their phones.

Elizabeth walks into the house and it is lit up with candles. There is music playing in the background. She says, "the place looks wonderful, but where is Jake?"

Jason replies, "he is with the neighbors. I thought since we are leaving for Italy in the morning, it would be nice to spend the night together just ourselves."

He asks her to marry him and her eyes tearing up says yes. This time they are not interrupted. They wake up together, take a long hot shower together, grab their already packed bags, pick up Jake and head to the airport.

Jason called Monica and asked if they could use the Q's Jet for a couple of weeks. She agrees considering all he's been through and how he got Emily and Alan back to her. On the plane, Jason asks if she wants a proper wedding with friends and family. She tells him all she needs is him and Jake and some quiet romantic place in Italy where there are amazing paintings everywhere. Elizabeth, Jason, and Jake are very happy but need to make some decisions for their future.

The plane lands in one of the spots Jason recommends as a popular place to see art and culture. Jason wants to buy her a big ring, but she opts for a smaller one instead. She picks one from an antique shop in Italy. Soon after Diane sends them confirmation of the divorce, Elizabeth and Jason get married in a small ceremony in a tiny villa.

Elizabeth tells Jason, she wants to return to Port Charles as that is where she has spent most of her life. Does he feel it is safe to return? Jason also realizes Port Charles is important to him for many reasons. He wants to know Danny, see his sister again and thank Robin for all she has done for him. Of course, Elizabeth wants to be back for her other kids and does not want to take Cameron away from Zander, so she doesn't think it would be fair to leave Port Charles. Elizabeth knows she can return to General Hospital, but what would this mean for him? He tells her he doesn't know yet as so much of his life has been working for Sonny and he still has no memories of being Jason Quartermaine. He has enough money stashed away before he decides what he wants to do.

They send a few postcards, to the kids, and tell everyone they are doing great and should be home soon.

A week later, they are ready to return home. Jason makes a few phone calls before take-off. While on the plane trip back, Jason and Elizabeth talk about where they will be living. Her place will be too small for them and the kids. He knows Sam has the Penthouse but also doesn't want something like that for the kids. They talk about what Carly has and what Sonny has and thinks a larger house would be great, but maybe something close to General Hospital like Robin and Patrick. Elizabeth mentions that before Robin "died". Patrick and Robin were planning on breaking ground on a new place not far from their old house. Elizabeth suggests they talk to them about for them, about buying their old place from them. It will be close to General Hospital and there will be other kids for the kids to play with. Elizabeth is aware Emily and Zander's place is farther away. But Jason reminds her that Emily will need to commute anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem with shared custody; however, if she would be more comfortable, he could find someplace closer for Emily and Zander to live. Elizabeth, says, let's table the shop talk for the time being. Jake is asleep and we haven't had a lot of alone time together.

After the plane lands, they get a taxi back to Elizabeth's. Jason wants to see Danny. Elizabeth says she will unload everything while he visits with Sam and his son. Sam gives him the keys to his old motorcycle saying she never got rid of it. Jason drives it back home and she says, "I hope you have something else to drive as there are three young boys in this house now and they won't fit on that nor will they be allowed on a motorcycle for at least another 15 years."

Jason laughs and says, "I called Spinelli before leaving Italy and an SUV should be arriving in a couple of days."

They take Elizabeth's car and pick up Cameron. Since they all have jet lag, the visit is brief, but Emily congratulates them on getting married. While waiting for the launch to pick up Aiden on Spoon Island, Elizabeth and Jason talk. He tells her he found out from Spinelli that both Taggert and Ric have been taken care of through legal measures and will no longer be a problem for Elizabeth or anyone else. Everything else has returned to normal. They pick up Aiden from Nikolas and when he sees the ring on Elizabeth's finger, says, congratulations and hugs Elizabeth. Heading back on the launch Elizabeth leans against Jason, Aiden is in his lap and Jake is in Elizabeth's lap. This is where things end (for the time being at least).

Closure:

1\. Georgie, Dillon and his daughter have gotten accustomed to their new situation and have settled in Canada, while Dillon is at work, Georgie is getting to know his daughter. Eventually, she starts her own business of counseling young adults. She remembers how many times she was the intermediary between Maxie and LuLu and was able to forgive Dillon for his past indiscretions while they were together, so she wants to be able to help where things were left off and not to let those get married too quickly. Even though both she and Dillon know what they want, they need to have Lila feel comfortable with them before thinking too far into the future.

2\. Alan Sr. is getting used to being back in Port Charles and is starting to work again at General Hospital. He is doing his best to maintain civility at home with Monica and Tracy. He is falling in love all over again with Monica. He is finally getting to know Jason again mostly because of Jake, but he does not want to make the same mistakes as he did the first time around. He realizes that so much has changed at GH, but once everyone (almost everyone) believes he is ready, they want him back as COS. He wants Robin back as head of the research lab and Patrick as the head surgeon. Once he has gotten to know all the new people he feels changes are in order. Epiphany is great at the front desk and as a trauma surgeon. Elizabeth is still away, but has done so much not only for him but for all the rest while they were "away" and when/if she returns he wants her as the head nurse, making those decisions. He believes she needs her own office and away from the front desk. He also wants to pay for her education to become a Doctor. He was aware of what Dr. Britt Westbourne did to Sabrina, Patrick and her part in the embryos of Lulu and Dante, pretending her son Ben was her own. She has her own agenda especially when it comes to Elizabeth. He finds a position for her at Mercy and says she is not a good fit for the "family" GH has grown to be.

3\. After Elizabeth return, she tells Alan, she will accept the head nurse position but wants to hold off on his proposal for medical school as she needs time to adjust to her new life.

4\. Patrick Robin and Emma have returned to marital bliss. She feels for Patrick and the loss of his and Sabrina's baby and says if he needs time to be with Sabrina, she understands. He says no, they have both said their goodbyes and he doesn't want to let Robin out of his sight again.

4\. Emily, Zander and their child have settled into their new home. Zander is starting his work with consulting with the PCPD. Emily is returning to General Hospital, once again re-bonding with her old friends and is looking forward to a GNO.

5\. Spinelli has resumed his own life and branches out from working with Sam, starting his own PI business. He is still with Ellie and Maxie is getting to know her daughter.

6\. Alexis is happy Kristina is alive. Kristina and Ned have fallen in love again and will stay in the gatehouse, but Kristina Sr. is getting to know her nieces.

7\. Sonny, while unhappy with Jason's choices, remembers that when he had the choice years ago, he chose him; but now Jason has something more important to choose and while Sonny will still do his best to protect his kids he accepts it is too for him to do anything else. He accepts the life he chose and that will never change.

8\. Carly, in order to remain friends with Jason, is civil with Elizabeth

9\. Sam and Jason co-parent Danny. She and Silas have a causal relationship

10\. Lucky has left the states but keeps in touch with his mother. He still loves Cameron, so he checks in with Emily when he can.

11\. After three months of things back to normal, Nikolas having too many reminders of Elizabeth and Emily around, leaves Port Charles, promising to return.

12\. Robert has left Port Charles

13\. Luke is back where he is supposed to be.

14\. Anna has returned to Police Commissioner and yet again her only problem seems to be finding something on Sonny, which Jason has refused to take part in.

15\. Jane Jacks is staying in town for a while to be with Jax and her granddaughter and they too are safe from the law.

16\. Elizabeth's Grandmother enjoys retirement but spends time with her grandchildren.

17\. Elizabeth and Jason move into Robin and Patrick's old place. Jason decides to open a motorcycle repair shop.

In conclusion: Elizabeth and Jason are finally happy

**"Ours To Keep" By Kina Grannis**

_How does circumstance_  
_Seem to cost us every chance_  
_At living out the truth in our hearts_

_It seems the best-laid plans_  
_Fall just outside our hands_  
_And leave us broken down and far apart_

_But if faith plays a role_  
_I know someday I'll hold you in my arms forevermore_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep_  
_Love like we've always dreamed_  
_And maybe this time_  
_The fates will be kind to us_  
_So let's love like it's ours to keep_

_I wish there was a way_  
_That we could somehow stay_  
_In this perfect moment in time_

_I'd give up everything_  
_'Cause this is all I dream about_  
_Whenever I'm alone inside my mind_

_I pray faith plays a role_  
_So that someday I'll hold you in my arms forevermore_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep_  
_Love like we've always dreamed_  
_And maybe this time_  
_The fates will be kind to us_  
_So let's love like it's ours to keep_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep_  
_Love like we've always dreamed_  
_And maybe this time_  
_The fates will be kind to us_  
_So let's love like it's ours to keep_


End file.
